Let's Have Some Fun
by FuzzyBee013
Summary: Voldemort doesn't just want to kill Harry he wants Harry to feel the pain that he's caused Voldemort. takes place at the end of DH rated T because I'm paranoid. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**- I do not own the Harry Potter series

This starts right after Harry has dropped the resurrection stone and has entered the clearing where Voldemort waits as does his followers

third person POV

The forest was silent as Harry entered the clearing where Voldemort waited for him knowing he would come. Knowing Harry wouldn't be able to feel the guilt if he didn't come. Come to sacrifice himself.

"Ah our guest has finally arrived," Voldemort said in a voice just above a whisper yet everyone heard it.

"Yes, I'm here," Harry responded with a calm and steady voice hoping he didn't give away how scared he really was giving Voldemort the pleasure of knowing that Harry did fear him.

"Well would you like me to introduce everyone like a good host? Oh but you already know most of my _friends_ don't you from past encounters. Where you the great and famous boy who lived. Well you won't be that any longer," Voldemort said with a sneer that somehow reminded Harry of back in the good old days when it was only Malfoy giving him that sneer instead of the most dangerous and powerful wizard in the world.

"I suppose since I guess you intend to kill me. Why else would I be here?"

"Oh getting witty are we? I wouldn't be so impolite remember you are a guest to us right now and we wouldn't want you to be unexpectedly lets say _removed_."

"I would say the same to you but I'm done fighting you. You are nothing to me. You are nothing-"

"You filthy muggle lover! How dare you speak to my most loving and powerful master that way. If I could have my way with you you would already be lying on this ground screaming in pain but since I respect my masters wished I refrain," Bellatrix screamed and later seemed lost in thought dreaming of torturing Harry but then came out of her reverie and looked longingly at her master.

"Thank you Bellatrix you are such a faithful servant and I shall reward you for your contribution and being able to control your desires. You may perform the Cruciatios curse on him. I think that is a fair reward for such loyal reward."

"Oh master you are so generous and kind I could think of no other thing I would love more then to torture the one person who has caused you so much pain. I thank you my master, thank you," Bellatrix said groveling at Voldemorts feet.

"I would think you would want to be the one to do it since you seem unable to control your own self yet you give my torturing away like nothing. I feel hurt," Harry said sarcastically knowing the end was near and not caring whether or not Voldemorts feelings weren't hurt by not being honored in such a revering way. Right after he said it though two voices rang out with

"Crucio!" Harry then tried to refrain from crying out or giving in to their joy of watching him squirm and scream in pain. It all became too much though and he crumpled to the ground screaming out in pain. The pain lessened though a second later though there still was pain.

"Enough!" Voldemort cried. It seemed two people had cast the same curse upon Harry. The pain then stopped abruptly and Harry lay in the dirt gasping for breath.

"See now how it feels. The pain I have felt from YOU _living_. I want you to feel my pain that you have caused me every day since that terrible time on that fall evening when I killed the ones dearest to you. You will pay and you will feel my pain before you die. Did you think I would just give you the easy way out by just giving you the killing curse? Well you're wrong I will make your death as long and painful as possible and have some fun. How does that sound?" nothing came from the panting form on the ground.

"How does that sound I said!" Harry screamed in pain experiencing the Cruciatios curse yet again.

"Ahrrggh stop! Please stop!" Harry begged.

"Oh I won't stop. Not until you are DEAD!"

**Authors Note**- hopes you guys all enjoyed it! This idea just popped into my head and I really needed to put it down in writing I'll update soon but please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**- I don't own the Harry Potter series

Harry knew that he had come to the forest to die but he didn't know it was going to be a slow and painful death he was hoping Voldemort would just give him the killing curse since he had been waiting for the day to kill Harry for so long yet this was not the case. Voldemort was making sure Harry felt the pain. Felt the pain of being alive too long for Voldemort's liking. Getting away all the time and causing the Dark Lord to much pain and so Harry was going to feel all that pain all the pain Voldemort felt.

"Master what shall we do first with him?" Bellatrix asked clearly enthused at the idea of torturing Harry instead of a rushed end.

"NO, Bellatrix, there will be no we only me. I will be the only one torturing Potter today. He is mine!" Voldemort screamed at his most loyal servant.

"Of course my Lord, of course I don't know what I was thinking. Just getting a little excited at the idea of finally killing this good for nothing slug I suppose." Bellatrix said this as she circled around Harry poking and prodding him with her wand and getting extremely close making Harry cringe when she popped right in front of his face. This made her laugh hysterically as she backed up and stood next to her master again.

Harry was still lying on the ground not even believing why he came here in the first place. Why didn't he stop and talk to Ginny she would have thought of a better idea than just sacrificing himself or would have convinced him not to go to the woods at all.

But Harry couldn't turn back now he must face the consequences of his actions. He must protect those he loves even if it meant giving his life in a most terrible death.

The silence that seemed to continue for an eternity while Voldemort decided what torture spell he should use on Harry first. Which way to harm him in the deepest way possible. Everyone's face was turned toward that snake-like one. Even the trees seemed silent waiting for the dark ones call of wind to speak again, standing in a silent vigil doing nothing to help the young man lying on the ground gasping for breath.

"Well, Potter, what would you like to experience first some good regular torture or would you like me to turn to the mind you seemed to like that in your fifth year if I recall correctly?" Voldemort finally spoke with a sneer in his voice just relishing in the opportunity to finally kill the boy who lived.

"I don't give a shit what you do to me! I'm ready to die if only for those I love!" Harry responded finally getting enough strength to stand. IT gave him more confidence when he stood so then he looked more their equal though he was far from it.

"Oh how precious," Voldemort said in a mocking tone. "I'm surprised you still have it did Dumbledore tell you this?"

"Yes, he did and he still lives if only in those who still follow him," Harry sharply retorted holding strong to his beliefs not letting Riddle get the best of him.

"That is so sweet. Too bad Dumbledore is dead! Too bad Snape couldn't be here to see this he would have loved to see you squabbling for words on how to explain your love! Ha-ha foolish boy can't you see you've already lost there's no more reason for you to say how you are so loyal and loving. They're not here to see it!"

"Harry! Don't listen to him. You know we all love ya we couldn't live without ya. Don't do this ya hear me don't do this!" Hagrid said tied to a tree not too far from where Harry stood. He hadn't even realized Hagrid was there he hadn't made a sound until then like the rest of them in the gathering.

"Hagrid! What are you doing here!"?

"Silence that stupid oaf!" screamed Bellatrix. Someone responded immediately and Hagrid couldn't respond to Harry's question.

"Hagrid you don't understand I have to do this, it's the only way," Harry said answering the unasked question in barely a whisper able to carry to Hagrid who visibly sagged when hearing it. Hagrid though still had hope in him and maybe that would help Harry through this terrible experience that he had just undertaken.

"Well what a touching moment to bad I'm about to end it!" Voldemort screeched and Harry yet again felt the torments of the cruciatios curse. He fell to the ground again and the pain coursed through his body seemingly with no end. The pain seemed to intensify as it went on and Voldemort was filled with more rage and glee. Harry cried out and screamed sprawled on the ground unable to contain the pain needing to let some of it out.

"Now let's see you try to defeat me now eh, Potter," Voldemort sneered laughing at Harry's squirming on the ground just relishing in the pain he was causing him.

"You will never win," Harry managed to gasp through the pain."You will never win, you will never win." It seemed if he kept saying it, it would be true but as the curse kept continuing his courage failed him and as it seemed that he was about to lapse into unconsciousness the curse stopped.

Breathing hard Voldemort said "How did you like that, Potter, you want more? I can give you more!" and with that he unleashed the cruciatios curse yet again. While this continued Voldemort spoke above Harry's scream "Oh Potter this is the easy stuff I just wanted to warm up and save you the best for last so then I'll have even more time to torture you. Ha ha this is just the beginning don't you see now let's have some real fun!"

**Authors Note**- I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter sorry if I was a little out of character the last chapter but thanks for setting me straight I'll try not to do it again but anyways keep reading and reviewing :P 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**- I do not own the Harry Potter series

Harry lay sprawled upon the hard earth that seemed so cold and frozen to how he felt now with sweat dripping down his face leaving streaks across his dirty face. He knew that this wasn't the half of what he was going to feel when Voldemort was through with him, he had much more to go and he could tell just from the way Riddle laughed with glee and seemed to take all of his pain and anger out on Harry, and that was a lot of pain and anger. This was far from over but Harry knew he had to keep going to not give up because if he did this whole thing would have been for nothing he had to keep going for them. Those who had died that he knew no name to, for the young ones who wouldn't know their parents like he had, for that girl lying out there knowing she was dying but still having hope, for Dora and Lupin and their little son Teddy who would be one of those children never knowing their parents and now his godfather, for the Weasleys who had taken him in, for his parents, for Cedric, for the unnamed muggles that their death will always be a mystery, for his two best friends Ron and Hermione, for Sirius, for Dumbledore, and for Ginny. So many had died because of him so many had suffered this will be no more. This will be the end and no more will have to experience pain because of him. It will have ended.

Voldemort was unaware of the courage building inside of Harry at this time too caught up in the sheer joy of finally having the one thing he has wanted for so long and there within his grasp, not even fighting, was the biggest victory he had ever experienced.

"Well. Harry, I guess I should let you in on my means of torture just so then you are up to date with the most recent magic since you've been living in the Dark Ages with your whole love magic protecting you, but no longer. I have discovered a spell that will let you relive all your previous injuries caused by me or in the name of I, Lord Voldemort!" Bellatrix shrieked for joy at that having not heard of the Dark Lords plans but deeply pleased that her part in it would be played. "See Harry isn't this amazing! I discovered it right after your wand did that nifty trick while I flew beside you that dark night in July. But no longer shall you evade me! You are mine and there are no more hiding places and no more people to hide behind you are mine!" He then with a flourish of his wand enchanted something so unreal and fast and quick no one heard it but everyone saw the results.

Instant pain was all Harry felt but this was worse than the cruciacios curse it was like all his old wounds were reopened again but when he viewed himself no mark showed, not even a drop of blood. How was this possible? Dumbledore said nothing like this could happen but if Voldemort wants something he will get it even if it is the best way to torture someone or an undefeatable wand or just one teenage boy who kept getting in his way.

"See, Harry, fun isn't it feeling all this pain...again. I positively enjoy it aren't we all having a good time?" Voldemort asked anyone in general.

"Yes master this is the best show I've seen in awhile," one death eater said.

"Master, you are brilliant thinking of all the best ways of torture!" Bellatrix screamed with her sick kind of happiness.

"But wait, there is more. Could you take a guess Harry of what I have planned for you next?" Voldemort asked the young boy desperately trying to even lift his head and stay sane. When he said nothing Voldemort again lashed out with the new curse only then did Harry respond.

"I wouldn't know anything about the ways of you who know no love," He responded curtly trying not even to think of what could be in store for him.

"Well then all the better. I've been meaning to test this one but I'm sure it will work fine." He then again flourished his wand and pointed it directly at Harry skull.

Harry's head whipped back and he fell down once more but that was not what was terrorizing him. Inside of his mind was the real terror.

It was like back in fifth year when Voldemort tried to posses him a succeeded for a second only this was worse. It felt like a hundred minds all at once trying to take his mind yet he knew each one was Voldemort but it seemed impossible but nothing was impossible now. Harry remembers when he thought magic was impossible he would never think that again.

Harry tried to hold on to his sanity as long as he could but one by one the Voldemort minds seemed to slip right past and go through his head. Seeing all of his memories, his secrets, his thoughts, his doubts... everything was going down the drain. Suddenly Harry wasn't Harry anymore he wasn't anything. Nothing was everything and everything was nothing but then slowly much too slowly Harry came back to himself only to be pushed back down by the Dark Lord only forcing himself further into Harry's mind.

**Authors Note**- I just thought I should let you know this isn't a whole exploring Harry's mind thing I just thought it was a good way for torture anyways thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming it really makes my day I also hope you keep reading and enjoyed this new chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**- I do not own the Harry Potter series

Harry life seemed to go right before his eyes and there was no way he could stop it, no way to end this torture. It seemed like hours, weeks, months; even years that Voldemort examined every detail of Harry's life having no concern for privacy or anything. After each memory he tossed it aside tattered and broken into something that would make any sane person cringe. It was never ending and if Harry had any possession of his mind he didn't show it for if he did he would have killed himself by now.

Harry slowly came back to himself he couldn't remember exactly what had happened but he just woke up on the hard, cracked, and dry earth that lay on the Forbidden forest on the Hogwarts grounds. A small wind whipped past his face chilling his cheeks but rustled no trees keeping silent only for the Dark Lord.

HE didn't know how long he was out but it only seemed like a few minutes because nothing had changed. The death eaters were still in a half circle with him in the middle and Voldemort with his wand pointed at him. Yup nothing had changed.

"Well, nice of you to come back to the land of the living," Voldemort said in that high taunting voice that sent shivers down his spine.

"I...died?" Harry asked not really believing it Voldemort was the father of lies after all.

"Not physically, but mentally for awhile there. I had to stop. Your life was just so sad and mopey, pathetic! You could have made something of yourself! With my help you could have been someone you could have been one of the most powerful wizards on the planet! Yet you defied me again and again and this is your punishment. Crucio!"

Harry yet again felt the pain like a thousand needles digging deep into his skin yet it was still better than the previous torture Voldemort had used.

Voldemort finally stopped or was able to control himself. Panting his breathe coming in gasps he sneered at Harry. An amazing sneer that Malfoy would be asking for lessons. The Dark Lord madly laughed. He laughed at himself, he laughed at everyone around him, and he laughed at Harry in his misery and pain. What had the world come too? The whole world magic and muggle depending on an adolescent boy who could barely take care of himself. Look at him now lying there on the ground barely able to pick himself up off of that ground. It was pathetic! Everything here was pathetic! Thoughts like these drone on and on inside of Voldemorts head no wonder he hated muggles so. They were so helpless and ignorant. If only there was no laws protecting them they would be the slaves of the powerful but instead we let them run free like animals and the whole worlds the zoo.

"You just don't understand do you?" Voldemort asked finally no one had realized he had stopped laughing and his long thoughts of power were finally being revealed in voice.

"If I understood I wouldn't be here, would I?" Harry responded having no idea in the first place why he was there but he couldn't dwell on that now.

"Oh, Harry so young for one to die but your end is near very near." The Dark Lord whispered absentmindedly as he paced in front of the boy though the whisper was loud enough for it to carry over to the boy lying there. "Would you like to know how I'm going to kill you?"

"I think you should just get on with it. I am ready to die. I want to die." Harry responded thinking only of those he loved as he said those words without them he never would have gotten anywhere.

"See Harry you still don't understand. It's not about waiting for you to be ready to die; this is not on your schedule only on mine. I have waited for this day to long and I will not draw it out any longer then needs be for you will die tonight, boy, you will and in the most gruesome way possible."

"And how would that be?"

"As I was saying earlier how I was discovering new ways of torture and you experienced all of your past pain caused by either me or my minions, correct?"

"Where are you getting with this? Didn't you here I wanted to die. I'm like delivered to you on a silver platter so stop playing with your food!"

"Well, getting angry now aren't we? That won't do. Bellatrix?"

"Crucio!" Bellatrix laughed with glee.

"Now yes, where were we at? Oh well anyways when you experienced this pain you couldn't die you would just feel pain like with the cruciatios curse. So I thought what if all of those marks could all be made again? What if every little scrape and bruise could be recreated? Amazing isn't it? Ingenious even. So this is how you shall die Harry Potter. From your past!"

**Authors Note**- sorry I haven't updated recently I've been busy but I hope you enjoy this most recent chapter and please review it would be awesome 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-I do not own the Harry Potter series

Harry couldn't believe it. How could Voldemort recreate all of his past wounds? It sounded impossible yet he had found a way? Harry couldn't even remember all of the wounds inflicted upon him there were so many. It would be a wonder if he survived this but that was the point... to not survive.

Harry had been hoping for a quick death with the killing curse but Voldemort had hesitated and Harry's ignorance had cost him. It had cost him with pain and lots of it. He had no idea how he was still alive now. Who could go through all that and still be alive? His head still hurt from the invasion and he felt completely stripped of dignity and any sort of privacy that he had had before. What had he come to? He almost wasn't even Harry any more he felt so drained and unlike himself. He felt like someone else outside of his body looking in yet feeling everything inflicted upon the body that wasn't his. Why did this have to happen to him? Why did it have to be the Potter's that Voldemort picked on that fateful night? Why did his parents have to die? Why did all of those he love have to die? Why did he have to die?

Harry didn't understand and no one had explained it to him. He only knew what Dumbledore had told him and the small and greatly hidden clues that rarely showed an appearance.

Why did Dumbledore have to control him so much even in death? Dumbledore knew it would be hard yet he knew Harry wouldn't back down because Harry was a good person and wouldn't let those he love suffer because of him. Harry just wanted a release from all of this and death was it so what was taking so long?

"Harry are you ready to die?" Voldemort asked laughing giddily about jumping out of his socks, if he had been wearing any, with excitement.

"Go ahead and kill me, but you still wont win, you never could have," Harry replied still confident though all the questions in his head were completely opposite that fact.

"But you see Harry I already have." Harry didn't know what he meant maybe it was the thought that Voldemort had the famous Harry Potter in his grasp and was successfully going to kill him. Harry hoped that was it because if there were any more surprises he was leaving behind how was it that he would help the ones he loved through them. He couldn't bare thinking that maybe Voldemort had some hidden plans just waiting to unravel and then the world would fall into chaos. Harry couldn't think about that now he just had to stay alive as long as possible to give those still recovering during the momentary truce more time.

"Well, go ahead get on with it," Harry said getting impatient. For a guy who's been waiting to kill Harry it was taking him an awfully long time.

Lets see which hurt we shall start with. Any preferences?

I especially like that one on his insanely large forehead. Could we cut it up again for him? Bellatrix asked starting towards Harry clearly even more excited then Voldemort to finally get her grimy hands on the boy. She had amazing torture techniques so she knew the secrets to breaking people.

No! We save that one for last. It was the first one to be received and so it shall be the last one he gets before death.

He should get his dark mark redone I think, one death eater said with a snicker.

Excellent idea. He should be marked yet again by me showing my brand upon him so that everyone knows that I own him. He then drew his wand and pointed it at Harry's wrist and began to enchant the spell. Roleska Memoria Inflictious! Harry screamed in pain. It was exactly how it had happened that dreadful night in the graveyard. Harry had tried with all his will to forget that night yet it kept creeping back up and now the memory was a clear as day. Harry not only felt the pain in his wrist but the emotional pain as well. He saw Cedric Diggory get killed. He witnessed the hatred and dread of dying that night in that terrible place. He felt the cold hands of Voldemort upon his flesh burning him beyond belief. He even felt all the emotions when he saw his parents. It was unbelievable and seemed to much to hold inside only one body. So much emotion and so much pain and it was only the first wound inflicted. How could Harry stand another such as this. The cruciatios curse seemed only a scratch to what Harry was feeling now.

Ah, yes you see now what I had in store for you. quite a nice present I believe. Bellatrix you may add your mark now upon the boy.

Harry couldn't stand this pain from one spell from one fateful night and now Belllatrix was free to have him? What was this madness or was it just Harry who was already mad?

Yesss, she slithered as she glided to the fallen boy. Let me see that pretty face of yours. Come on lift your head you don't want to disappoint me, Bellatrix said with a pout. She gripped Harry chin tightly between her thin white cold hands and made him look directly at her. Not even missing a breath she said Now what do you want done to you? I especially like my technique that I used with the Longbottoms. How are they now anyways?

Harry pulled away and tried to draw his wand that wasn't there instead he threw a punch. Bellatrix didn't receive the blow though for she whipped her wand out ant bellowed Crucio!

Now, Potter we cant have you getting away from us now you only now just decided to visit.

You will not do to me what you did to the Longbottoms. They didn't deserve what happened to them. You destroyed them yet let them live how sick could you get, Harry yelled at her as tears streamed down his face. He had seen the Longbottoms at once and it was just a sad sight. How could something like that happen to such valiant and courageous people? If that could happen to them what would happen to someone that was less of a person someone like Harry. They were so much more then him and yet what fate did they get? Something worse then death like the dementors kiss. No one deserved that not even a death eater yet it happens and no one can stop it.

Oh Potty so sentimental and caring you don't need to worry about getting the Longbottoms fate I ve planned something special for you, she cackled evilly. What could be worse then what had happened to the Longbottoms.

Now Bellatrix don't get carried away I still want him alive and fully aware when you are done with him. He is mine and I would like to finish him, Voldemort said.

Of course master he will be as you said. Now what to do what to do. Should I cut off a few toes maybe a finger or two, maybe even your tongue so you cant even speak. That would be something wouldn't it yet I want to hear you scream its the best part you see. Oh how about an ear to match one of those filthy ginger traitors since he doesn't have his twin anymore I guess you ll have to do though you wont be alive much longer. Harry lunged at her yet he was knocked down again by the cruciatios curse. She knew exactly where to get him the most and it terrorized Harry that she knew that.

Your sick! You know that right. You bloody evil ghastly eel! you don't even deserve to live because of what you ve done!

Oh, Potty and are you going to be the one to kill me? You aren't doing a very good job of it now. Harry grunts and stays resilient he wouldn't let her get to him again, he wouldn't. Now where were we? Yes, how to torture you. How about we start with a few small shallow cuts and then we move on to some big stuff. How does that sound? Silence follows, I ll take that as a yes! She said excitedly now twirling around in circles around Harry viewing him from all angles finding the best vantage point.

Here now lets get you hung up to dry so we can get a better look at you. She raised her wand

and suddenly Harry was being hung by invisible shackles in the air so all could see. Ah, now that's better. How about we start with the arms and then work are way downwards that sounds good.

She pulled out two daggers that seemed to come out of nowhere and probably did. Alright get ready because this is about to hurt!

Authors Note-hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I tried to make it longer and please review :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer-I do not own the Harry Potter series

Bellatrix drew out a sharp knife from underneath her robes. How it was there Harry didn't know but she must keep some about her person because of such cases as these that she just cant miss out on. Voldemort stood on the sidelines now letting Bellatrix do her work. He was to be the one to kill the famous Harry Potter but it didn't mean he couldn't let his most faithful followers have a little fun first. His red snake like eyes never left the boy who's face was scrunched up in pain hanging in the air from invisible shackles.

It was torture that Harry had never known before. He didn't know how long it would last but he was positive he still had a long way to go. Bellatrix had only given him long straight cuts that ran from his collar bones all the way down to his first rib and another ran down the length of his cheek. All the while she skipped playfully all around him giggling like a little school girl. Harry wouldn't give in though, no he would not do that. This was for all those who had already died and to let the others live. Harry was tired. He couldn't do this much longer. He just had to stop the killing. Just make it stop. All of it stop.

Oh Potty, you cant have already reached your limit I ve hardly even started, Bellatrix pouted.

I ve already accepted my fate, Bellatrix, I have all the time in the world, Harry responded spitting at her shoes. She responded by backing away and then running back up to him with her wand in his face showing that she wouldn't stand that again.

Try that again boy and you will wish you ve never been born, She whispered in his ear.

You cant do anything you weren't already planning. Anyways I m the Dark Lords, Harry also whispered in her ear. He wouldn't show her how scared he was in truth he was horrified but if he let any one of them see that it would only make his pain intensify. All he could do now was buy the others more time. He has already given his life there wasn't more that he could give.

Bellatrix screamed at his words because she knew they were true. It echoed through the woods causing the birds nesting nearby to rise up and run flying out of there if only Harry could do the same.

Bellatrix seemed to have had enough of Harry smart mouth and got on with her business much more quickly. In a quick three slices the blade had gotten his two shoulder blades and straight down his back creating an arrow pointing up.

Harry tried with all of his will to keep from crying out but it was no use his own bodily pain worked against him and he let out a shriek. His back arched until it looked like it was about to

break as she performed the cruciatias curse immediately after. With a gasp Harry hung on the chains only his wrists as support for his limp body. Bellatrix though hadn't had enough. She then made her way all along his body with quick slashes across his ribs but those barely grazed him, and then two right on the calf causing Harry to shriek once more in pain.

Bellatrix drew back then observing her work before she neared the now bleeding and exhausted boy but before she could make another mark Voldemort stopped her.

Alright Bellatrix that's enough!

Yes, master. Thank you master, Bellatrix said with only a hint of sadness on her face for not being able to finish, she had barely even started.

I never said you couldn't finish, Voldemort said while Bellatrix perked her head up obviously he had heard the hint of regret in her voice or he had other plans in store. I had Snape make this potion if such need arose, Voldemort continued procuring a flask from underneath his robe. it is so then he doesn't lose so much blood that he dies. I have other plans for how he shall die and blood loss is not it.

Oh my lord that is brilliant you think of everything! Bellatrix exclaimed bowing low and for a moment Harry thought she was going to kiss his feet. But just before her head touched the ground she sprung up and accepted the potion from Voldemort and came towards Harry once more.

Here comes the choo choo train little Potty. Open wide, she said with a scrunched up face and making funny faces like feeding a baby. Harry resisted but Bellatrix ended up forcing his mouth open and dumping it down his throat. He choked and sputtered but the deed was done and Bellatrix could get back to her work.

Harry did feel somewhat better like some of his strength was returning but worse was yet to come. he didn't even feel the pain anymore it was just another terrible thing that happened to him and he could pull through. It would be only a little while longer he kept telling himself between shrieks of pain, only a little longer.

It felt like forever before Harry came back to himself and realized that the pain had stopped. He didn't know why the pain had stopped Voldemort wasn't stepping up to the plate but where was Bellatrix? He felt someone tugging at his shoe and he found Bellatrix. She pealed off his socks and shoes and threw them behind her not caring where they landed.

Do you like your toes Potter? she asked in a sweet little girl voice. When he didn't say anything in return she grabbed his face and screamed: ANSWER ME!

Yes, but I would be willing to give one to you if you are in desperate need of some extra toes, Harry said calmly looking into those coal black eyes that seemed to have no bottom.

I may take you up on that offer, Potter. She then let go of his face and grabbed his foot. Harry knew what was about to happen next but he wasn't ready for the shocking pain that rippled through his body. The blade tore through skin and flesh and finally bone. With a scream that could break glass the severed flesh fell to the ground. Bellatrix continued with this technique making sure it was an impossibly slow process cutting off first his two smallest toes and then his two smallest fingers. She then drew upon the Cruciatios curse again and again. It was never ending the pain was so much. No one spoke no one did anything they just listened to Harry Potter scream in pain again and again until his voice grew hoarse. His back arched until it was about to snap and then the curse would stop but then it would start back up again, keeping him alive as long as possible. His ribs were long gone already broken how long ago Harry didn't know he just knew the pain. The pain was all he knew.

STOP! Harry heard a voice yell and hope rose in his heart. I want him sane when I kill him, and the hope fled as quickly as it came. Gasping and breathing hard Harry hung not caring about his dignity long lost but only thinking of what would happen to him next. He had done what he could for the others but now all that mattered was him and Voldemort. Voldemort and Harry Potter. Neither can live while the other survives.

I guess I m not going to be the one that survives. Voldemort will get his wish, to kill the boy who lived. A thing I have been hiding from since before I was born and now it will come true. This is what it comes too, bring it on, Harry thought before Voldemort approached him again and Harry knew death was near, very near.

Well, Harry, here we are again. Are you ready for death? Voldemort asked him sneering and slit nostrils flaring.

Yes, because you are coming down with me, Harry gasped not caring anymore what happened to him he just wanted the sweet escape of death. Voldemort laughed in his face.

You think by dying you can defeat me? FOOL! Without you nothing will stand in my way! The Dark Lord shouted at the top of his voice gleefully. You will die tonight and so will all those who stand in my way and then I will be the ruler of the world, he whispered in Harry s ear. Harry had come to this place to stop the killing but only more killing would be done after they were finished with him. Hopefully his plan would work.

Authors Note-well I m hoping to wrap up the whole torture next chapter and get on with it just

to let you guys all know but there will be more to follow. Hope you all enjoyed it and please review because it s really nice to see what people think will happen next and any suggestions and what not its also nice to get constructive criticism. So anyways you all are awesome for just reading my story so thank you :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**-I do not own the Harry Potter series

**Author Note**-I apologize for my language now but at some times there's just a need for more brutal language

It was now down to Harry and Voldemort. The last battle before the young boys untimely death, a slow and torturous death. Harry was ready he had prepared himself before he came to the clearing. He may not have lived a very happy and amazing life but he had accomplished amazing feats, made two best friends, fell in love, found someone to look up too, someone to be a father figure, and he had also known loss, anger, and fear. These things though wouldn't have been possible if not for Lily Potter s sacrifice. Deep in the back of Harry s mind he always knew he was on borrowed time and now that time was up.

These sort of thoughts ran through the mind of Harry Potter in his last few minutes before death that weren't surrounded by the cloud of pain. Harry knew Voldemort still had more in store for him before he killed him though he accepted that and would live through it only to die shortly after.

Voldemort uttered those three words that brought back the pain of some past injury this time instead of pointed at the crook of Harry s right arm, his forearm.

Harry was then absorbed back into his second year and his time in the chamber of secrets. His fear and worry over Ginny who lied there motionless at that time he hadn't know if she was dead or alive. He remembered or lived once again the smell of the giant basilisk and the sound as it slithered across the bricked and smelly sewers. He felt the urgency to get to Ginny in time and to kill the giant snake no matter if it was the last thing he did. He may have looked fearless but deep down it was bleeding like a large open wound seeping over his skin trying to consume him. He climbed on top the sculpture of the mans head and stood at the crown of its head and held the sword of Gryffindor in his cold and sweaty hands. Harry knew what was coming next but it did nothing to ease his pain. He stabbed the sword upwards inside the slithering reptiles mouth and felt the pain of the pointed tooth going through his arm, breaking bone. The poison once again entered his blood stream quickly killing him with no way to help himself. He had to get to Ginny. He had to get her out of this terrible place but Tom was still there. Why was he still there the basilisk was defeated? harry thought in that moment that all his efforts had been futile and that it was all for nothing. Could this possibly the end? He just had to accomplish one thing before he died, save Ginny. He had promised Ron that much. He stumbled toward the pale and unconscious figure so still, oh so still yet he could still see a slight rise and fall of her chest. Tom stood over his slowly receding body as it just clung to life before releasing into the clutches of death. Harry though grabbed the basilisks fang from his arm and dug it into the diary. This bloody book had started it and now it will end it! Tom let out a scream and the scream only grew louder and louder until it became almost unbearable. Why wont it stop? Why wont it stop? Harry sobbed as he came back to himself and realized that it was him who was screaming. He was screaming from the pain he felt in his right arm and when he looked a large gaping hole appeared where the basilisks fang had been. It was bleeding so much that it was streaming down his arm and dripping down into a small puddle already in the dirt by his feet.

"How was that memory,Harry? You seem to think you can defeat all my horcruxes yet that one was so close to killing you if not for that bloody bird of Dumbledores," Tom sneered as he whispered in Harry s ear not letting any of his followers here what was being said about horcruxes. "To bad the basilisks poison didn't come back as well, it would have been a nice painful death or a more painful death. I guess we will just have to do what I already have in store."

Voldemort again blasted the curse striking his head. Harry seemed to fall from a thousand stories before landing in the department of mysteries. He was being held by Remus and he didn't know why until it all came flooding back to him. He was screaming and yelling curses at that bitch Bellatrix who had killed Sirius. Sirius his godfather. Sirius who he was supposed to live a happy life with. Sirius who was who he looked up to where he turned when he had problems. He had only know him for a short two years, too short two years. Why did everyone he cared about die? Why was it always supposed to be like this? He screamed and tore at Remus s arms until he finally broke free and went after that snarling creature of the dark that shouldn't even be able to walk this earth, everything dying upon her touch. She ran screaming and gloating all around the ministry. The MINISTRY! The ministry who didn't believe him and now in their little sanctuary Voldemorts most loyal followers can party. "I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black," echoed off the walls as Bellatrix ran from the scene of the crime. "Crucio!" Harry bellowed which made her slip and fall and finally stop laughing taking him just a little bit more serious. "You've got to mean it little Potty," she told him. Voldemort came and Harry s scar went on fire as he doubled over and clutched his burning forehead. It seemed he would die right then and there but Dumbledore had come to pick up the pieces. The great battle ensued and Harry was pushed back repeatedly. he only wanted revenge maybe that would help the pain that he was feeling inside or at least dull it. She had killed Sirius and He had killed his parents and murdered so many other nameless people it was only fair that he should be able to take some of his anger out on him but Dumbledore wouldn't let him. He was so angry at Dumbledore he knew so much and didn't tell him anything. He had ignored him the whole year not giving him one bit of information. Didn't he understand how much pain Harry was going through? Didn't he get that he had lost so much already and he was about to burst from it? He had tried to keep all the pain inside but he s only human one of these days he was going to go crazy from it all and Sirius was his breaking point.

Voldemort disappeared and he thought that the battle had finally ended and he could finally get some answers and let his anger out upon the world. Harry said so too soon and he felt Voldemort enter his mind. He saw al of his loss, sufferings, anger, and anything that just brought him down. He was beginning to succumb to his will with Dumbledore right there unable to do anything. Harry saw his whole life pass him by and Voldemort was a big part of it. During this time Harry understood something about Voldemort but before he could discover it he was brought back to the clearing in the forest on the Hogwarts grounds. He ended up screaming curses when he woke this time. It felt like coming out of a bad dream yet it wasn't just a dream you felt all the pain and sadness it was so much more real then a dream.

"I cant have you getting hopeful can I?" Voldemort asked. Harry was struggling with the restraints in some way just trying to reach out with his hands and choke that fucking bastard right then and there but it was no use only a waste of energy that he would have no more use for in a few moments. "I want you to live your worst memory now or should I say one of my favorite ones because of the blow I gave you that night yet you were so close to defeating me but now it shall be you who is defeated and you shall die Harry Potter!" Harry could barely think of what his worst memory could be until he was blown full blast into it.

A ghostly pale hand with long gnarled fingers pushed the gate inward barely making a sound. He raised that same hand that held a long wand with a Phoenix feather core and blasted the front door open. The blood traitor inside perked up at the sudden noise and realized that death had come for him. His messy black hair whipped around his face as he turned toward Voldemort and yelled to someone upstairs. It was too late though he had come and as soon as the last words left his mouth he was dead on the floor, not even putting up a fight leaving his wand apart from him, how foolish. He walked over the dead blood traitor going up the stairs toward the destination he most wanted. He needed the boy, the boy! The nursery door blasted inward and you could see the silly little toys all about the room and the sunny colors of childhood that Voldemort had never known. The mudblood was standing in front of crib in which the child was placed she seemed to think that placing her body there would stop the amazing Lord Voldemort. "Stand Aside," he told her again and again but she refused to move. Foolish girl he would have to kill her too. She didn't even have her wand with her as well. Did they think that they could even hope to slow Lord Voldemort without even a wand? Fools! He cast the curse and the scream she made echoed throughout the house. Now all that was left was to finish the boy and then it would ALL be finished. The small drooling boy had a wide grin on his face sputtering and blowing bubbles but when he saw who approached him the grin fled and he began to cry. Crying for his mommy who wouldn't come. Voldemort had no mercy for small children they were just an annoyance and in this case a very big one that would soon be taken care of. Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it directly at the small boy.

Harry came to screaming again but this time it was much worse. He remembered the night but not as himself but as Voldemort. He remembered how in his fifth year he was so close to turning into Vodemort and that was his greatest fear to turn into something so sinister and something so evil as to turn into Voldemort. He felt the loss of his parents and the pain from his scar exploding in pain. He felt the drips of blood dripping down his forehead over his eye blending with the tears that had formed he didn't know when. Voldemort was right about it being the worst one and Harry was glad that he had saved it for last because after that he didn't know if he could hold out much longer, he had broken. He was broken and his life meant nothing right now and he just wanted it to end.

"Oh little baby Potter is sad should we get his mommy?" Bellatrix asked in a taunting voice. Harry ignored her though only absorbed in his own pain. He was ready why couldn't they just end it?

"You are going to die now Harry Potter," Voldemort said. "You have now lost your own dignity and are blubbering like a baby if only your little friends could see you now, what hope would they have left? Their hero is hanging here as our little toy not even fighting back. When I bring your body back and show them what we ve done I ll say how you ve broken down and begged me for death!"

"I've done no such thing!" Harry said finding strength from the anger Tom caused him. I have accepted my fate and therefore I am protecting them!

"You are a fool! You really think just killing you will end this? After you die they will give up hope and you ll be out of the way and it will make my take over just that much easier. Prepare to die!" He held up his wand and pointed it directly at Harry s heart. His hear that was the key to everything and the only way to defeat Voldemort out of love. He said the spell and the last thing Harry thought of before his spirit left his body was of Ginny.

**Authors Note**-Well I m curious of your opinions if I should just continue the story here or make a sequel because I m planning on having the whole ending thing planned out like in the book and then carrying on to when Harry finally kills Voldemort. I don't know if I should like do all those chapters in my own words of course, just do a summary, or just pick up to where I have previously stated in either this story or just make it a different one but a sequel or what not. Anyways just tell me your opinion on it and thank you for reading. Please review because it would be awesome! :P


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**- I do not own the Harry Potter series and it's all J. I'm just playing with it.

**Authors Note**- alright guys I've decided to just skip the whole thing where Harry and Dumbledore have their little chat. So instead I'm just going to pick up where Harry wakes up just so you all know. I thought it would flow better and I didn't really want to change that chapter from the book so there would be no point in putting it in here. This is pretty much going to be the time from where Harry's in the woods until his defeat of Voldemort so it's going to be pretty much a review but in my own words with most of the words from the books. I didn't think I could just take this whole section out so here you guys go and I hope you like it!

Harry woke to being sprawled on the ground at a very awkward angle. He couldn't really remember what had happened but then his memories slowly came back to him. His long talk with Dumbledore at "Kings Cross" and how everything was explained and somehow he was still alive. He didn't move a muscle through all of this because the Death Eaters probably thought him dead, no one could survive the killing curse twice, right? But there were no cries of triumph.

"My Lord... my Lord," Bellatrix whispered softly. Harry had no idea what had happened but obviously something had happened to Voldemort but he didn't dare open his eyes that was one thing working for him and he couldn't give his one thing of leverage away. He also noticed that he still had his wand and cloak upon his person.

"My Lord," Bellatrix said again with a hint of panic in her voice.

"That will do," said Voldemort. Harry opened his eyes a slit and saw Death Eaters surrounding Voldemort and now backing away as he slowly made his way up and when Bellatrix offered her assistance he brutally declined ashamed at his moment of weakness. Harry closed his eyes again and pondered what he had seen. What had happened to Voldemort? He seemed to have fallen unconscious as well as Harry and was now just returning as he had. But what could have caused this? Harry was interrupted while thinking these thoughts by that cold voice.

"Is the boy dead?" No one spoke and no one approached. Was Voldemort afraid that his killing curse hadn't worked _again_? After a shriek of pain and a command by Voldemort Harry sensed someone approaching. Harry had expected a rough hand to reveal his secret given away by his tell-tale heart but what he received was a surprisingly soft hand held to his heart. He felt her hair trailing across his face blocking Voldemort's and the other death eater's views.

"Is Draco alive? Is he in the castle?" she whispered breathing into his ear.

"Yes," he breathed back just as low and barely moving his lips. She seemed to be satisfied and backed away from him.

"He is dead!" she shouted for all to hear and a loud cheer rose up. Harry was so relieved that for some odd reason it happened to be Narcissa Malfoy who was the one to see if he was dead and instead of loyalty to her master she was more worried for her son. Harry didn't know how this happened to arise and could only wonder what had been going through her mind. Had she thought that since Harry was somehow miraculously alive that there was no hope that Voldemort would win? Did she only have a mothers concern for her only child? Whatever it was Harry was just grateful that it had saved his life.

"YES! You see, the boy who lived is dead and at my hand! Watch, Crucio!" Harry had been expecting this once Narcissa had declared him dead Voldemort would want to put on a show and humiliate his body but instead of the intense pain that he felt had only just stopped a moment ago there was nothing. There was no pain his body only rose above the ground and flopped around and Harry tried with all his will to stay lax or else all his ungodly luck would fade.

Voldemort soon grew tired of this game and through his shouts of glee continued on with the rest of his nicely laid out plan.

"Now we need to take him back to the school to show them what has become of their cowardly hero, but who shall carry him? You!" Voldemort said pointing one long claw like finger towards Hagrid who most had forgotten that he was still there. Bellatrix raised her wand and his bonds fell away and she poked him in the back guiding him toward Harry's body.

"Oh, Harry you didn't have to do this, you didn't," Hagrid said in a hoarse whisper when he bent down to pick up his body.

"Wait! Put on his glasses so he is recognizable," Voldemort said as a last request and his glasses were jammed onto his face. He felt his body lifted under him with careful and gentle hands and was pressed against a warm body that cradled him like a baby.

"Gosh Harry you're so cold and-" Hagrid started saying like trying to comfort a small child.

"Quit you bloody blubbering you filthy beast!" a Death Eater spat at him and once again put a silencing charm on him.

The rest of the journey towards the castle was in silence with only the rustle of the witches and wizards robes and of large feet planting themselves firmly upon the earth making it tremble slightly. The past by the centaurs and Hagrid again made an outburst yelling at them and asking why they hadn't fought because it was their fault Harry Potter was dead. All the while Hagrids large tears fell upon the body of Harry Potter soaking through his clothes to his still beating heart which Hagrid had failed to notice so distraught his was at the thought of him dead.

"Stop," a voice said not too far away from Harry which recognized as Voldemort. He could hear the rasping of the dementor's breath and rustling of cloaks but they didn't affect him as he was so full of just plain gratefulness at being alive. Because, he, Harry Potter had not only survived the killing curse once but twice and that filled him up to the tippy top and it seemed the Dementors shied away from the extremely happy thoughts that drove them away.

Harry, while thinking this, was stopped mid thought when a hand touched his face none too soft. It was a hand cold with long slimy fingers and Harry knew it was Voldemort who had touched him and so began fingering his scar probably remembering every detail of the boy who had caused him so much pain and remembering the cold dead look his scared face held. He pulled away then and his voice filled the whole grounds because when last Harry had peeked the trees had been thinning and Harry guessed they must be at the forests edge by now.

"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone.

"The battle is won. You have lost half your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, women, or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."

There was only silence that followed Vodemort's speech not so much as a whisper. Harry didn't dare open his eyes again for fear that Voldemort would see in such close proximity.

"Come," Voldemort said and Harry felt himself moving again and he chanced to open his eyes. Voldemort was directly in front of him with Nagini across his shoulders out of her mysterious cage. They were heading towards the entrance to the castle now and there was no possible way that Harry could grab his wand and somehow kill the snake right then and there. Hopefully Ron, Hermione, or Neville would be successful where Harry wasn't.

"Harry," Hagrid sobbed. "Oh...Harry...Harry..." He quickly shut his eyes again but not before he saw the large doors coming closer and closer.

"Stop," Voldemort yet again commanded. Harry heard movement around him no doubt the Death Eaters positioning themselves in front of the doors to better slaughter those inside. Harry saw and felt the reddish glow as the doors opened into the Great Hall. Harry waited for the reaction of those he had been tortured and eventually died for as they saw his apparently lifeless body in Hagrid's arms.

"NO!" Harry was terrified at what he heard he knew it would be bad but it was even worse coming from McGonagall. He heard a laugh to the left of him, Bellatrix laughing at the Professors despair at seeing Harry's dead and ravaged body. He squinted again and saw the Great Hall filled with people all crowding around the doors trying to view their hero's dead body to see if it was indeed true. He saw Voldemort in front of him stroking the large snake with a single white finger. Other voices now rose with McGonagall's.

"No!"

"NO!"

"Harry! HARRY!" Hermione's, Ron's, and Ginny's voices now rose above the chaos. Harry so desperately wanted to call back to them to tell them that he was alive maybe not in one piece but he was alive! He forced his voice to be silent though and remain in his dead like pose.

"SILENCE!" Voldemort cried casting a spell that forced them all into a silent mourning.

"It is over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs!"

Harry felt himself being lowered and soon felt the soft grass beneath him.

"You see?" Voldemort said as Harry heard the crunch of grass go back and forth around his body. "Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"

"He beat you!" Ron said breaking the silence charm as others began chanting the same thing still having hope that maybe their savior wasn't dead as he clearly was right in front of them. But once again their voices were extinguished after another silencing charm was cast.

"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds," Voldemort said and he relished in the lie, "killed while trying to save himself-" Voldemort was cut off as Harry heard a scuffle, bang, and a grunt of pain as someone charged at Voldemort breaking free from the charms.

"And who is this?" Voldemort hissed. "Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight when the battle is lost?"

Bellatrix laughed as she sneered and spoke the name, "Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The boy who had been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?"

"Ah, yes, I remember," Voldemort said as he looked at poor Neville who was unarmed and unprotected in the space between Voldemort and the few survivors left. "But you are pureblood, aren't you, my brave boy?" Voldemort asked of Neville who stood facing him openly defiant no longer the boy who coward in the corner his hands balled into fists and knuckles white.

"So what if I am?" said Neville loudly.

"You show spirit and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom."

"I'll join you when hell freezes over," Neville said. "Dumbledore's Army!" he shouted as those in the crowd joined him yet again breaking the silencing charm.

"Very well, if this is your choice, Longbottom, we revert to the original plan. On your head," Voldemort said quietly, "be it." Voldemort then waved his wand and something tattered and torn came shattering out of Hogwarts windows and landed in Voldemorts outstretched hand, the sorting hat.

"There will be no more sorting as Hogwarts School. There will be no more houses. The emblem, shield, and colors of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice for everyone. Wont they, Neville Longbottom?"

He pointed his want at the young Longbottom and the sorting hat landed upon his head covering his eyes and pulled all the way down past his ears.

"Neville here is going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me," Voldemort finished and with a flick of his wand the hat was in flames. Screams broke the silence as Neville could do nothing to stop the hat from burning him to a crisp and couldn't even utter a scream himself. Many things happened at that moment though, centaurs rushed from the forest attacking the Death Eaters, people charged from within the castles, and everything erupted into chaos once again. Harry knew that this was his moment to act and he needed to save Neville so he turned and slipped the cloak over himself and went to Neville but at the same time Neville broke the curse that bound him and pulled Gryffindors sword from within it. He grasped the sword and sliced Naginis head from where it was curled around Voldemort and it spun across the sky streaking blood everywhere. Voldemort let out a scream one of terrible agony at his last horcrux and before Voldemort could retaliate against Neville Harry cast a shielding charm between them protecting Neville. Screams and battle cries filled the air but one was of desperation.

"Harry? Where is Harry? Harry!" Hagrid yelled at no one in particular. He was supposed to protect that small boy he first met in that terrible shack on a rock. He remembered that small boy and he saw him grow up and he saw him die. He was Hagrid and he was supposed to protect the students and make sure they are well taken care of but he had lost the most important, Harry Potter.

Harry ran into the Great Hall following the crowd rushing in but still hidden beneath the cloak. Everything was chaos. There were centaurs, giants, and house elves running around everywhere even Kreacher who was at the head with the fake locket bouncing on his chest. Harry saw Death Eaters going down fast everyone with fresh new zest that they could still defeat the Dark Lord they needed to defeat him for Harry who they still thought was dead. They needed to defeat him for all those they had already lost. Harry cast shielding charm after shielding charm protecting the unsuspecting victims of Voldemorts curses but he still couldn't get a clear shot of the man himself, if you could still call him a man. Harry tried in vain to get close enough to Voldemort but he was worried he would miss and get an innocent.

Voldemort was now dueling Slughorn, Kingsley, and McGonagall all at once but unable to finish him while close by Hermione, Luna, and Ginny were all battling Bellatrix Lestrange. A strong hatred filled Harry and he made his way towards Bellatrix as he saw a killing curse narrowly miss Ginny but someone beat him to it.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!" a high voice said and Harry realized it was Mrs. Weasley. Harry couldn't believe it and he watched as Mrs. Weasley battled hard and quick with something Harry had never seen in her and then he saw Bellatrix fall. She still had that last laugh on her face as Sirius and Fred had but it quickly changed to confusion as she realized that she had lost and then Bellatrix was no more as she was overwhelmed and Harry assumed killed for her trouble.

Harry then after seeing Bellatrix fall made his way back to Voldemort who was still battling the three adults but seeing his most loyal servant fall gave an anguished scream and in one large blast sent the three duelers hurtling backwards and raised his wand towards Molly Weasley. But before he could cast the spell Harry raised his own and said,

"Protego!"

Voldemort turned and looked for the source of the shield and found Harry finally revealing himself from beneath the invisibility cloak. Shock shown on his face and many others as they realized that Harry was somehow alive still. Harry and Voldemort unconsciously circled each other and began the duel that would be retold for many lifetimes and never forgotten. The story of how Harry Potter vanquished the Dark Lord.

"I don't want anyone else to try to help," Harry said warning others not to come near in a loud voice. "It's got to be like this. It's got to be me."

"Potter doesn't mean that. That isn't how he works, is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?"

"Nobody, there are no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives, and one of us is about to leave for good..."

"One of us? You think it will be you, do you, the boy who has survived by accident, and because Dumbledore was pulling the strings?"

"Accident, was it, when my mother died to save me? Accident, when I decided to fight in that graveyard? Accident, that I didn't defend myself tonight, and still survived, and returned to fight again?"

"ACCIDENTS! Accident and chance and the fact that you crouched and sniveled behind the skirts of greater men and women, and permitted me to kill them for you!"

"You won't be killing anyone else tonight. You won't be able to kill any of them ever again. Don't you get it? I was ready to die to stop you from hurting these people-"

"But you did not! Where you ready to be tortured for these people also Potter?"

"-I meant to and I did even the torture. I've done what my mother did. They're protected from you. Haven't you noticed how none of the spells you put on them are binding? You can't torture them. You can't touch them. You don't learn from your mistakes, Riddle, do you?"

"You dare-"

"Yes, I dare. I know things you don't know, Tom Riddle. I know lots of important things that you don't. Want to hear some, before you make another big mistake?"

"Is it love again? Dumbledore's favorite solution, love, which he claimed conquered death, though love did not stop him falling from the tower and breaking like an old waxwork? Love, which did not prevent me stamping out your mudblood mother like a cockroach, Potter- and nobody seems to love you enough to run forward this time and take my curse. So what will stop you dying now when I strike?"

"Just one thing."

"If it is not love that will save you this time you must believe that you have magic that I d o not, or else a weapon more powerful than mine?"

"I believe both."

"You think you know more magic than I do? Then I, than Lord Voldemort, who has performed magic that Dumbledore himself never dreamed of?"

"Oh, he dreamed of it, but he knew more than you, knew enough not to do what you've done."

"You mean he was weak! Too weak to dare, too weak to take what might have been his, what will be mine!"

"No, he was cleverer than you, a better wizard, and a better man."

"I brought about the death of Albus Dumbledore!"

"You thought you did, but you were wrong."

"Dumbledore is dead! His body decays in the marble tomb in the grounds of this castle, I have seen it, Potter, and he will not return!'

"Yes, Dumbledore's dead, but you didn't have him killed. He chose his own manner of dying, chose it months before he died, arranged the whole thing with the man you thought was your servant."

"What childish dream is this?"

"Severus Snape wasn't yours. Snape was Dumbledore's, Dumbledore's from the moment you started hunting down my mother. And you never realized it, because of the thing you can't understand. You never saw Snape cast a Patronus?

"Snape's patronus was a doe, the same as my mothers, because he loved her for nearly all of his life, from the time when they were children, you should have realized. He asked you to spare her life, didn't he?"

"He desired her, that was all, but when she had gone, he agreed that there were other women, and of purer blood, worthier of him-"

"Of course he told you that, but he was Dumbledore's spy from the moment you threatened her, and he's been working against you ever since! Dumbledore was already dying when Snape finished him!"

"It matters not! It matters not whether Snape was mine or Dumbledore's, or what petty obstacles they tried to put in my path! I crushed them as I crushed you mother, Snape's supposed great love! Oh, but it all makes sense, Potter, and in ways you do not understand!

"Dumbledore was trying to keep the Elder Wand from me! He intended that Snape should be the true master of the wand! But I got there ahead of you, little boy- I reached the wand before you could get your hands on it; I understood the truth before you caught up. I killed Severus Snape three hours ago, and the Elder Wand, the Deathstick, the wand of Destiny is truly mine! Dumbledore's last plan went wrong, Harry Potter!"

"Yeah it did. Your right. But before you try to kill me, I'd advise you to think about what you've done...Think, and try for remorse, Riddle..."

"What is this?"

"It's your last chance; it's all you've got left... I've seen what you'll be otherwise... Be a man... try... Try for some remorse..."

"You dare-?"

"Yes, I dare, because Dumbledore's last plan hasn't backfired on me at all. It's backfired on you, Riddle. That wand still isn't working for you because you murdered the wrong person. Severus Snape was never the true master of the Elder Wand. He never defeated Dumbledore."

"He killed-"

"Aren't you listening? Snape never beat Dumbledore! Dumbledore's death was planned between them! Dumbledore intended to die undefeated, the wands last true master! If all had gone as planned, the wands power would have died with him, because it had never been won from him!"

"But then, Potter, Dumbledore as good as gave me the wand! I stole the wand from its last master's tomb! I removed it against its last master's wishes! Its power is mine!"

" You still don't get it, Riddle, do you? Possessing the wand isn't enough! Holding it, using it, doesn't make it really yours. Didn't you listen to Ollivander? The wand chooses the wizard... The Elder wand recognized a new master before Dumbledore died, someone who never even laid a hand on it. The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will, never realizing exactly what he had done, or that the world's most dangerous wand had given him its allegiance...

"The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy."

"But what does it matter? Even if you are right, Potter, it makes no difference to you and me. You no longer have the phoenix wand: We duel on skill alone... and after I have killed you, I can attend to Draco Malfoy..."

"But you're too late. You've missed you chance. I got there first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took this wand from him." Harry twirled the wand in front of Riddles face as all eyes in the hall were upon it.

"So it all comes down to this, doesn't it? Does the wand in your hand know its master was disarmed? Because if it does... I am the true master of the Elder Wand."

Voldemort stared at Harry for a long time comprehending what he had said wondering if indeed it was true and then raised his wand as Harry mirrored his movements. At the same time they both said:

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

A canon seemed to go off the sound was that loud. There were gold sparks where the two spells collided and then Voldemort's spell reversed and hit him squarely in the chest as his wand flew out of his hand. Surprise was etched on his face as he fell on the ground and realized that his death was near. Harry reached up and caught Voldemort's wand with his supreme Seeker skills. The Great Hall was silent seeing all of this, shocked. Voldemort was dead. Voldemort was dead by Harry Potter. It took a while to sink in but then all at once as if on cue they all cheered and swarmed around Harry who was still standing in the exact same spot where he cast the spell seeming spell bound himself. Ron and Hermione reached him first and then Ginny with a whole bunch of other people surrounding them. Harry didn't see any of this he was still shocked himself and then when it finally sunk in he didn't know what to do. But then now that everything had slowed down he remembered his injuries from being tortured and realized how much blood he had lost, how much pain he was in, and how hazy his vision was getting. Now that his job was done and the most important thing was done less important things took its place and Harry's body remembered the injuries as well.

Harry could barely see any more just felt the bodies closed in upon him and little fuzzy images through his tunnel vision. The nice four poster bed in Gryffindor tower felt so nice right then and so did the dark abyss his mind was creating that seemed to have that very same bed at the end of it. Harry finally resigned to what his body needed and entered into the abyss collapsing in Ron and Hermione's arms.

**Authors Note**- alright guys I have no idea how this turned out. It's not one of my best because I like to stay with my own original ideas just with the same characters as Harry Potter but without this chapter it wouldn't make sense it had to be done and I'm sorry if it sucks I just wanted to get it over with and sometimes it's good for a refresher on the last events of Harry Potter. I also wanted to apologize on how long it is but like I said before I wanted to get it over with and one crappy chapter is better than two. I also wanted to mention again that a lot of the stuff especially the dialogue during the big duel was all J.K. Rowling's and that I'm not taking it for myself because that just mean. So anyways I'll hopefully update soon and give you guys something better and maybe not so long I always love reviews so don't be afraid to give one hope you guys are just all swell~ Fuzzy Bee


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**- I do not own the Harry Potter series

It was such a shock when Harry Potter went down. One moment he was being surrounded by all his friends and those he would consider family and then he got this funny look on his face and just collapsed. He had just defeated Voldemort and then practically died before everyone's eyes. It took time before everyone noticed their hero had fallen but when everyone did only a still silence and then chaos ensued.

"The boy is dead!" someone shouted.

"Oh, not again! Not again!"

"He was just fine moment ago!"

Hermione Granger knelt down by the fallen boy's side and finally took in his appearance. His clothes were soaked in his own blood with stains of old and new blood mixed. His face was a ghostly pale that from far away would look like a dead man's waxy figures but Hermione could see his chest rising and falling. She examined his whole body and found various lacerations that were quite deep and when left untreated were fester and bleed until it killed him. He looked something like a board scratched by a very nasty cat.

"We need to get him to Madam Pomfrey, could someone conjure a stretcher?" Hermione said calmly knowing that at that time everyone just needed to stay calm and it was the only way to save her friends life.

"Here I'll get it," Minerva McGonagall said coming out of her own reverie of the events that just passed. He looked too much like the broken and supposedly dead boy she had seen carried out of the woods but this boy was very much alive and she would do anything she could for the young hero. She quickly waved her wand and there came a stretcher. Others surrounding the people around Harry came out of their shock and helped load the boy upon the stretcher. There was a whole parade of people following the stretcher with the boy upon it to the hospital wing.

When they arrived the hospital wing seemed to be in complete chaos. There were a whole bunch of mediwitches all running about to wounded. Some people had deep gashes about their bodies while others were skirting around with various curses that caused their bodies to be warped. None of these people had noticed the procession yet and so no help had yet been offered.

"Could we please get some help over here," McGonagall shouted over the din. A mediwitch looked up from her work and realizing who it was gave a reply.

"I'll be right there, Minerva, I just need to finish up here. You can go lay him over there on that bed," Madam Pomfrey gestured in a random direction and suddenly there was another clean bed ready for yet another wounded. McGonagall then led only the closest friends of Harry Potter over to the bed gesturing to the others to go back to the Great Hall and news would be brought to them. They reluctantly left refusing to leave the hero who had defeated their greatest menace.

Poppy finished wrapping a patient in an extensive amount of bandage and hurried over to where the group congregated.

"What ails him?" she quickly asked examining him.

"I believe he has several lacerations all about his body and I'm not sure what else, he passed out before we even noticed he was hurt." Hermione said sheepishly yet still managed to sound formal like she was reading out of a book. She tended to do that when she was really scared and when things sounded like they were supposed to like books then it somehow made things better.

"Well... I will have to give him a full examination and see from there." She then cast the spell and quickly grabbed a piece of parchment and quill and started scribbling down things the rest could not see.

"How bad is it?" Ginny asked impatiently.

"Ms. Granger was right about the lacerations there are knife and wand ones but he also has small severed limbs and what appears to be some kind of mental damage."

"What! You mean he's gone like mental, like literally mental?" Ron asked quite more loudly then he meant to attract a few annoyed glares his way but he just ignored him.

"Not permanent damage, Mr. Weasley, but it seems like some kind of torture and I'm not sure what the effects will be but I'm pretty sure that any and all effects can be and will be reversed."

"So he will be okay?" Ginny asked tentatively.

"Yes, after I'm through with him he will be," and with that she set to work and shooed the Weasleys and Hermione out to be left alone to her work.

The Weasley's and Hermione decided it would be best to go back to the Great Hall to wait. They couldn't do anything then anyways so they mine as well help others who needed it. It was eerily quiet as they trudged the way there making it that much more apparent that someone was missing. It seemed like the quiet before the first shot would be fired, the bomb would explode, the dam would break and then all hell would break lose. It was like this with the tears that were collecting in their eyes finding a way to escape through the Weasley's fruitless tries to stop them.

Hermione looked at Ron now and saw that his face seemed as pale as Harry's had been and worried about him.

"Ron... are you okay? Are you hurt?" Hermione inquired. She waited patiently for him to answer and it was a few moments of silence before he swallowed and responded.

"Yeah... I'm fine," he replied thickly his voice full of emotion.

"Oh Ron... You know I'm here for you, you know that right?" Instead of responding vocally he pulled her close and just held her there not worrying about who was watching or what others would think just holding her there like there was no tomorrow and that maybe one day good things could happen again if only the people that care enough can make it happen. The rest of the Weasley's saw this and sneaked away not wanting to disturb their moment. They finally pulled away from their embrace and just looked deep into her eyes and stroked her hair.

"You know I've always loved you right? Every time that I look at you my heart seems to stop. You are the last thing I think about before me sleep and the first thing I think about when I wake. I should have said this a long time ago but I'm better late than never, right?" Ron said tears streaming down his face but feeling no shame in them.

"Of course and I love you too," Hermione only said simply before kissing him again letting all their worry's wait until a new day and a new time.

**Authors Note**- well hope you guys liked it. I'm thinking this one is a lot better than the previous one. I tried to add more detail and get in to what they were feeling right then after all that happened and to focus more on the Weasley's and Hermione instead of Harry. I promise thought that Harry will wake up soon and be joining in with all the relief well eventually. So please tell me what you think and have an awesome life :P


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**- I do not own the Harry Potter series

it was Ginny who first noticed the emerald orbs staring up at her when she looked up from her book. She was sitting next to Harry like she had for the past few hours. Madam Pomfrey wasn't sure when he would wake up but she said somewhere in the next few days. Well she was right because Harry Potter was now fully conscience.

He didn't say anything when he first awoke he just saw Ginny sitting beside his bed reading a book and unconsciously twirling her hair around her finger. He could see tear tracks on her dirty face and red puffy eyes signaling that she had recently been crying... a lot. He felt guilty then because he couldn't be there for her. Just looking at her like this again made him think back to the previous year, one of his best years. It made him think of all the times that he longed just to feel her touch when he was on the run, in search for the horcruxes. Now that she was sitting right next to him he didn't know what to do but just stare at her afraid that if he tried to touch her she would somehow disappear. That was when she looked up from her book and saw him looking at her.

"Hey," she simply said. Maybe there was hope for their relationship after all.

"Hey," Harry said back. He didn't really know what else to say it was calming and not awkward just looking deeply into each others eyes. The moment didn't last though before Madam Pomfrey bustled over.

"Well, it's about time you woke up Mr. Potter," she said. "How do you feel?"

"I'm fine," Harry said not wanting to be a hassle. In reality he felt like shit. He felt worse than he ever had before his whole body was sore, he felt completely drained like if he wasn't paying attention his drooping eyelids would close and never open again. There were sharp pains on all of the lacerations from his torture from Bellatrix. As soon as that thought came up though it brought up the other memories from that night.

His body slammed back against the bed and his body suddenly felt like it was on fire.

"What's happening? Is he okay?" Ginny said her voice rising in concern.

"Mr. Potter, can you hear me? You need to settle down. Your body is having a severe reaction and you need to settle down or else you are going to hurt yourself further. Do you understand?" Madam Pomfrey said laying her gentle hands on his shoulders holding them still and patting him gently.

"I'm okay now," Harry said through tightly clenched teeth as the pain slowly receded but the memories were still in plain view at the front of his mind. He slowly opened his eyes again and he couldn't stop the tears that had collected there.

"Harry," Ginny said wiping the tears away with her finger. She had no idea what had just happened but from the look of pure terror and agony in the eyes that gazed into hers she knew that it was something that he shouldn't have to face alone.

"Well, Mr. Potter, you have quite a few injuries and may have to spend a few more days in the hospital wing then you are accustomed to," Madam Pomfrey said trying to break their gazes feeling a little awkward and just trying to do her job.

"Is there any possible way that I won't have too?" Harry pleaded. He absolutely hated having to stay in the hospital wing and now that he was the hero he wouldn't have a moments rest if he would have public access all the time in the hospital wing.

"I'm afraid not unless you have a miracle performed upon you," the mediwitch said with a chuckle.

"Well I guess I can only ask for so much luck," harry said ironically thinking back once again and unsuccessfully trying to suppress the memories.

"Oh! I should probably go tell Ron, Hermione, and everyone else that you're awake. My mum would kill me if I didn't tell her," Ginny said hurrying off but promising that she wouldn't be gone long at all.

"So what is the full extent of my injuries? Some of them I wasn't exactly conscience for so I need to know what I'm in for," Harry said of Madam Pomfrey.

"Alright for one thing you have many lacerations from both a wand and a knife. They aren't too deep but the knife seems to have been laced with poison so I won't be able to heal those like I can the wand ones. The poison pretty much makes the healing process go more slowly and more painfully but there is an antidote that can somewhat lesson the pain. You also have a large bruise; I guess is the best way to put it, over your sternum so you will feel pain there for awhile. You also have multiple burns all over your body but most have been cleaned up. Your arm has an inch size hole that broke you radius so that should be in a sling for a few days. The inside of your elbow has a very deep cut that is similar to the one that you received in your fourth year so that is why there is such a large bandage located there. Let's see... Oh and it seems your lightening scar seems to have been, for lack of better words, been remade on your head again. You also seem to have some sort of mental thing but I'm sure it's just from past experiences but you will experience some pretty bad headaches over the course of a few weeks. Other than that you're suffering from blood loss and exhaustion." Madam Pomfrey said getting all that out in only a few breathes and breathing deeply by the end.

"Is that all?" harry asked sarcastically.

"Yes, I believe it is."

"Could you do me a favor and not tell everyone about this and when I mean everyone I mean the Weasley's and Hermione, I don't want them to worry."

"Well... I guess that will be alright. There is patient doctor confidentiality, but are you sure you are going to help in recovering?"

"Yes, I'm sure they have enough to deal with right now without me adding to that list."

"Okay, well here they come now." Sure enough Harry looked over and saw a bunch of red heads and one mousey brown head. They all had worried and concerned looks plastered over their faces mixed with exhaustion and tear streaks. They rushed over to where Harry's bed was and seeing him awake themselves made them visibly sigh with relief and only hurry faster towards him.

"Harry you're awake!" Hermione said loudly immediately pulling him into a tight hug. Harry couldn't help from cringing slightly as she had disturbed some of his worst wounds. Seeing this Hermione pulled back. "Oh sorry Harry. Did I hurt you?"

"No, Hermione, I'll be fine, just a little tender is all," Harry said smiling at his friend. Ron instead of jumping right on top of him held back and stood there somewhat awkwardly waiting for Hermione to release harry from her death grip before he actually said anything.

"Hey, mate, glad to see you alive," Ron said.

"I'm glad to be alive," Harry said back. This wasn't the last of his greetings though for Mrs. Weasley was next.

"Oh Harry, I was so worried. Seeing you like that in Hagrids arms gave me a huge fright but it's nice to know that you weren't really dead. How did you do that anyways? Trick the dark lord, only you could do that. But enough of that you can tell us all later what's important right now is that you are okay. How do you feel, honey? Are you in a lot of pain? You looked terrible just lying there but nothing that Madam Pomfrey can't fix," Mrs. Weasley started to rant.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley. I'm not in too much pain, nothing I haven't handled before, that is. You shouldn't worry about me I'll be out of here in no time," Harry started to say before Mrs. Weasley interrupted him with more inquiries. Harry listened in and out of the conversation but what was really bugging him was something that she had previously said. He had completely forgotten that Voldemort had actually killed him. How was he going to explain that one? He didn't really want to think about it then and deal with it when it came but the thought continued to creep up on him.

"Mum, let him breath," Ron said bringing harry out of his reverie and causing Molly to finally stop her ranting before plopping herself in a chair beside Harry's bed.

"Good to see you well, Harry," Mr. Weasley said conjuring up a chair for himself beside Molly. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny did the same.

Harry learned what had all been going on while he had been unconscious. It turned out that he had been out for about two days. Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Fleur were all helping out with mourning families and trying to get things somewhat under control amidst chaos. George was locked in the Room of requirement refusing to come out for anyone or anything but food and only sometimes for that. The death of his twin was taking its toil upon him and no one expected anything less from him. Fred was closest to George; they did absolutely everything together a complete lifestyle change would be happening. When you did everything with someone your whole life and then they're no longer there everything would change and be different. All of the Weasley's had tried to get him out and nothing had worked they hoped that time would help and that he wouldn't kill himself before that time came. Everyone else just seemed to be dealing and helping where they can. From Ron and Hermione's held hands Harry assumed that they were now "official" and he wouldn't have to deal with them beating around the bush any longer. And then it dawned on him that it was over. Voldemort was dead. He wasn't trying to kill him anymore. He was free at last. Free from the burden he was forced to carry since the moment he received his scar.

"He's really gone, isn't he?" Harry said more of a statement then a question. They all looked at each other and then back at Harry realizing that this needed to be said but none were willing to actually put it into words.

"Yes, Harry, he is," Ginny simply said. "Voldemort is dead."

**Authors Note**- I hope you guys liked this one I think it is one of my best so far but since I tend to not read them I wouldn't really know I just know from when I'm writing them and I liked writing this so I say that this is a pretty good one. Anyways enough of that hope you guys liked it as much as I did and please review and I'll give you guys all pickles because that was all I could think about this whole week :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**- I do not own the Harry Potter series

**Authors Note**- well here is the big Ginny Harry moment enjoy! Warning it is a bit fluffy!

"I think he has had enough visitors for one day. Harry needs to rest," Madam Pomfrey said bustling over. From the looks of it the Wesley's and Hermione were going to be there awhile and Harry really needed his rest so Poppy had gone over to shoo them away. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said their goodbyes and told him that they would come visit tomorrow.

"Get better soon, Harry, we still got a lot of explaining to do and we can't do it without you," Hermione said giving him a hug and a lopsided smile before letting Ron say goodbye as well and turning to go back to the Gryffindor common room. Truth be told the explaining was all Harry could think about. He didn't know how he was going to get around to telling everyone and his best friends that he had given his life. He literally had committed suicide. He didn't know how Hermione would take that, probably call him crazy. Harry recalled the memories when her intelligence got a bit annoying when Harry would hear or see something that she thought was completely preposterous. Like in his second year when he would hear the basilisk slinking around in the castled pipes and only Harry could hear its hissing voice. Twice in his fifth year, when he first saw the thesrals but then Luna saw them too, though it wasn't much of a reassurance, and the other time when he heard the voices coming from behind the veil in the department of mysteries. Harry didn't want to think about that but he wasn't quick enough to hide his face from the look of pain that came upon it.

"What are you thinking about Harry?" Ginny asked. He had forgotten that she was still there.

"Nothing important," was his blunt reply.

"Well, you got the strangest look on your face and I was curious." Harry sometimes hated how Ginny could see right through him at times and was so observant that she did catch the small pieces of emotion that Harry let slip. But that was also one thing that he loved about her...

"Ginny..." Harry started but before he could continue she put her hand on his cheek and made him look deeply into her eyes. She then leaned down and with the barest brush of her lips on his kissed him which then grew into something much deeper. Harry couldn't help himself and put a hand in her amazingly smooth and soft hair that he loved to touch. His other hand rested on her back pulling her closer to him. It seemed like hours before they broke apart and by the faraway look in Ginny's eyes she was thinking the same thing when it had only been a few seconds.

"Harry, you don't need to explain. I know why you did it and I hated you for that but that's also what I love most about you. You always put others before yourself but you don't need to do that anymore. You didn't need to protect me, I can take care of myself and I also want to take care of you." Ginny said looking straight into his eyes without wavering.

"Ginny, I know you can take care of yourself, you are one of the most powerful witches I know. It just that..."

"Just what, Harry?"

"I don't know if I'm right for you. I feel like I would be dragging you down, you don't need that, most of all you." Ginny's face took on an expression of surprise and then anger.

"Don't you dare say that, Harry Potter! I love you and you will never drag me down! Can't you see that? You deserve to have things go your way for once so if you want me, please come back to me but if... if you don't want to I will understand. I just need an answer I can't go on not knowing any longer," Ginny pleaded her expression turned from anger to something of a concerned sad puppy but with a little more dignity that Ginny could really pull off.

"Ginny, of course I want you! I have never loved anyone as much as I love you right now. Every night when I was on the run I would get out the maurders map and just lay there looking at your dot hoping that you were waiting for me or at least happy. You were who I thought about all the time, worrying if you were happy or not. Now that I can finally see you here, I can touch you, feel you, hear your sweet little laugh that sounds like bells, I can't get enough of you and that's what makes me want to push you away. You are my weakness, Ginny. If death eaters ever got to you I would never forgive myself-"

"Harry James Potter! You listen to me now! I will not have you breaking up with me again before we were ever even back together. I know you want to protect me, but I don't need to be. I don't care about the death eaters or anything else, I just want you. Why can't you understand? It causes me more pain when I'm not with you then when I am with you. If I die protecting you from the dark forces grasp, I wouldn't have it any other way. I want to be with you, through the good and the bad but you just have to give me that chance. Will you deny me that?"

Harry didn't know what to say. Her words left him shocked and drained. It was just so much to handle all at once. He was happy to have her back he just didn't want to put her in any kind of danger and this would be putting a giant bull's eye directly on her for any death eater, but Harry didn't know if he could take not being with her any longer. Being this close in proximity made him realize this and only made the burn of lust that much more painful. He stared blankly at her his mouth slightly ajar before finally realizing that he needed to give her an answer.

"I...I love you, Ginny. I believe that you understand the risks in this but that still doesn't distill my overprotective anxieties but I cannot deny you that right. You are too stubborn and persuasive, Ginny Weasley," Harry said quietly as his voice got slowly stronger and Ginny's face brightened as his words filled her ears.

"Ha! I knew I would be able to break you!" she yelped with glee as she sat next to him on his bed and snuggled close to him.

"Thanks," Harry said sarcastically. "Which trick should we work on now, roll over or play dead?"

Ginny laughed at his lame joke but continued the playful banter. It was about time Harry acted his age anyways.

Madam Pomfrey came back a short while after hearing their laughs echo throughout the hospital wing. She was about ready to storm over there and drag the young girl out but then seeing them there, so happy and carefree like children were supposed to be, she stopped herself and let it go. They needed that. Harry needed that.

That night the moon shone bright. A full moon that lit up the hospital wing shining on two teenagers on a single bed nestled tightly together but one was still awake.

Harry looked at the moon directly outside the window seeming to fill the whole room with its brightness. He couldn't help but think of his favorite defense against the dark arts professor. It brought back memories of when Harry first learned the patronas charm and Remus' love of chocolate. In his eyes chocolate could solve any problem, except for the problem of death. Harry knew that Remus was okay with his death, he said so himself, it was just so hard to let go. Remus was the last of the maurders, the last connection he had with his parents. There would be no more stories of how they played a prank on McGonagall or James chasing after Lilly. Harry wouldn't have any more of that, he was alone. He was the last of the Potter line. Harry thought of his godson, Teddy, and how he would never know his parents just like he hadn't. Maybe that would be a way that they could connect. Harry would be the one telling stories to Teddy about his father like Remus did with him. He wouldn't fail in that area, he would be the best godfather there ever was. He wanted to be someone that he could talk to and look up to for advice. He wanted to be there for Teddy like Sirius couldn't be for him. No matter how much he told himself that Teddy would be okay and that everything would be it didn't make the hurt any less. Voldemort was gone now but that didn't me the fight had ended. They still had so much more to do, so much left undone. They had time to celebrate in their victory now but when there wasn't any more work to do and everything went back to "normal" that is when it would hit the hardest. People would notice the loss of something and it would become just that much more apparent. They would try to postpone it as long as possible but it would eventually come for them, a shadow waiting in the dark waiting to strike.

Harry had been burying these thoughts for so long. Only more pain and hurt seemed to come for him though. He would deal with things as best he could at that moment in time but he knew it would never go away. He would always feel the loss in his heart but as Dumbledore always said that is what made him different from Voldemort. He felt the loss and pain and hold on to it and that is what made him stronger. It shouldn't tear him apart, like at sometimes he felt it would, it would only make him just that much more powerful. The death eaters would come, Harry had no doubt about that, and bad things would happen but somehow he would make it through and live life. He first, though, needed to start and that would be the hardest yet...

**Authors Note**- well hope you guys loved the Ginny and Harry get back together thing. I just wanted to warn you that I won't be updating this fast all the time I was just really bored. Anyways here's a pickle for anyone who would kindly review cause that's just awesome! Have an awesome life :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**- I do not own the Harry Potter series

Ginny woke with a start. She didn't know what had woken her but one look at the sleeping boy told her. Harry was tossing and turning and thrashing about in the throes of a terrible nightmare. She knew he had been haunted by them for as long as she could remember she had just hoped that maybe since Voldemort was gone then they would stop, she was wrong.

When realizing that Harry was having a nightmare she quickly tried to get him to wake up. She called his name and shook his shoulders but it was no use.

"Harry! Harry! Harry, wake up!" she shouted at him. She only got an agonizing scream in reply. That scared her more than the nightmare did. What would make him scream like that?

"Harry, you need to wake up! You're okay, it's me, Ginny!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry shouted before shooting up hitting Ginny in the face who had been leaning over him. His eyes shot opened and his breathing was in quick gasps.

"Harry, Harry, Harry?" Ginny called to him rubbing her face. Harry looked at her with a blank look on his face but his eyes showed something she had never seen in them before. Fear.

Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were all sharing worried looks as they sat by Harry's bed. His two best friends had just come down to the hospital wing to visit and had found Ginny there with tears in her eyes and a concerned look on her face. Harry had been knocked out cold and from what Ginny had told them it was from a dreamless sleep potion.

"What exactly happened, Ginny?" Hermione asked kindly reaching for her hand.

Ginny didn't really know what to say. One moment she had been in a wonderful dream but was suddenly wrenched from it with Harry screaming and finally coming awake with fear in his eyes after, obviously, someone had been killed. She wasn't shocked about the nightmare it was the look in Harry's eyes that chilled her to her bone. He had never looked that way to her before, never so much raw emotion and...Fear. Ginny had never seen Harry that afraid. Sure he's scared of things but that was just frightening.

"Ginny?" Hermione said again reminding her that they were waiting for an answer.

"Well, I sort of fell asleep here and-"

"What!" Ron shouted causing the other people in the room to look their way.

"Ron, let her finish. You know they wouldn't do anything," Hermione said and turning to Ginny nodded her head for her to continue.

"Well, we had fallen asleep and I woke with a start because Harry was having a nightmare. I tried to wake him up as best I could but it was impossible. Then he started shouting stuff and the last thing he said was the killing curse..." Hermione gasped. She knew Harry had really bad nightmares but it was another to be there witnessing his pain and hearing the words.

"You should have seen his face. It was just this blank look and i didn't know what to do. He just looked at me and his eyes, his eyes, Hermione they were terrified!" Ginny said a few tears trickling down her face.

"Oh Ginny, that probably scared you half to death," Hermione exclaimed pulling her friend into a hug.

"Madam Pomfrey must have heard him because shortly after she came and gave him a dreamless sleep potion," Ginny finished.

"And he's been like this ever since?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, but he should wake up anytime though, but I don't know if he will remember anything," Ginny said unsure.

"Ginny, if there's one thing I know about Harry is that he can pretty much take anything thrown at him. Even if it takes a little bit more time than usual, he makes it through," Hermione said reassuringly. Ron nodded along but didn't say anything. He was wondering what really had happened in the forest. He had no idea if his assumptions were correct but knowing Harry they probably were. He would give up everything, even his own life, to save the people he loved. Ron was interrupted from his musings by a groan coming from the bed.

"Bought time you woke up, mate," Ron said acting like everything was cool.

"Well, it's kind of hard when _someone_ is breathing so loud," Harry said throwing a pillow at Ron who immediately caught it and threw it back which then started a full blown pillow fight.

Hermione turned to Ginny and said "Boys," just shaking her head. Ginny then picked up her own pillow and threw it at Hermione.

"Oh no you don't!" Hermione shouted after the red headed girl and proceeded to loud up on pillows herself.

When the pillow fight finally died down they turned to more serious business.

"Harry-" Hermione began.

"Hermione, I know what you're going to say but don't worry about it I'm fine," Harry said trying to avoid the subject and looking out the window, not meeting her gaze.

"Harry, you are not fine," Hermione persisted. "I know something is bothering you, and it's that terrible nightmare you had last night. So you mind as well just tell us now or else we are going to have to force it out of you."

"It was nothing," Harry grumbled now looking at his hands in his lap since Hermione had marched right in front of his gaze towards the window.

"Come on, Harry, just tell us about it," Ginny said taking his hand in hers. Harry turned to look at her and seemed to read something in her eyes that made him resign his argument.

"Fine," he sighed. "I had a nightmare about Bellatrix." They sat in silence expecting more but seeing that, that was all Harry was going to say Hermione, of course, had to speak up.

"And..." she prodded. Harry didn't say anything he just looked at his arms and fingered the knife mark that ran along his jaw. Then it just clicked in Hermione's mind. "Harry, did Bellatrix do that to you?" she asked tentatively. Instead of answering Harry turned away ignoring the fact that she had guessed exactly what had been bothering him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**- I do not own the Harry Potter series

_"Harry, did Bellatrix do that to you?" she asked tentatively. Instead of answering Harry turned away ignoring the fact that she had guessed exactly what had been bothering him._

"Just leave it be, Hermione, I'm fine," Harry said ignoring the question completely. Hermione, though, had other things in mind.

"Harry, you are avoiding the question. Did Bellatrix do that to you?" she asked again. Harry didn't want to tell them that it had been Bellatrix, that he was deathly afraid that somehow she would come back and do it to him again. His nightmare last night proved to him that, that night would forever haunt him, how he was going to get his friends to understand that, he didn't know. Harry just thought it would be best if they didn't know the full extent of what happened in the woods, he didn't want them to be burdened with it. It was him that had walked out there and sacrificed himself; it was his burden to bear. It was his memory he must be reminded of every time he looked at the scars. He didn't want them to have to deal with that and he would try with the best of his ability to make sure they didn't.

"Harry, what happened in the forest?" Ginny now asked, though not knowing that she was just rephrasing the same question.

"Mate, you are going to have to tell us sometime. People are going to want to know what we were doing this whole time. How you actually defeated...Voldemort," Ron said for the first time. This got Harry's attention; it wasn't everyday someone new started saying his name.

"Ron?" Harry questioned.

"I thought it was about time I started saying his name seeing as that he's dead now," Ron explained. Harry contemplated that but Hermione wasn't about to let the question drop, she needed to know what had happened to her best friend. She needed to know what it was that had him so terrified so then she would know how to comfort him. When Hermione didn't know something it made her extremely curious and off to the library she went, but this was different. This was her best friend and there was no book on him...yet, but that was beside the point. No book would help her now and she needed the information and she would get it.

"Harry, I know this is hard for you but... I need to know what happened in the Forbidden Forest," she said ending his contemplation.

"Hermione, maybe it's not for you to know," He said glaring angrily at her. "Maybe I don't want to tell you! Maybe it's just that horrible that I don't want to invoke that kind of pain upon you guys! I don't want my best friends to hear about something that practically broke me! I don't want to live that again..."

His rant left them in silence. Nobody knew what to say to the troubled boy, who would? Obviously something dreadful had happened to him and he didn't want to relive it again. He didn't want them to hear about his weakest moment life, though they would probably think it was his strongest.

"Harry, you can't keep this pent up inside of you. You are going to have to let it out eventually and talking about it will help you deal with it. We are your friends, Harry, we won't think anything different of you," Hermione explained in a calm voice reaching out to him but when she did he flinched away. She drew her hand back slowly, hurt.

"Hermione, I'll deal with it how I deal with it."

Hermione couldn't reply for a little first year boy approached where they were congregated. He looked scared to be there, and when he looked at Harry and noticed that Harry was looking at him he quickly flinched away, it explained why.

"Hello," Harry said softly in a much kinder tone then what he had been using before.

"Oh, um...Mr. Harry Potter sir, I was sent here to tell you that the minister will be seeing you shortly, but if you are well enough to walk to the headmasters office you can meet him there, then I am to send the message," the young boy said.

"Tell him I'll be there, I would take anything as an excuse to get out of this bed," Harry said already starting to stand up.

"Harry, shouldn't you ask Madam Pomfrey before you just go marching off? She is going to be worried sick if she comes back and finds your bed empty," Hermione tried to reason with him but before Harry could respond with equally kind words Ginny spoke up.

"I'll tell her so then Harry will be gone before she can drag him back in." Hermione, by her expression, obviously didn't like the idea but agreed to it anyways after seeing her friends pleading expression.

"Gosh sometimes I think she's worse than Mum," Ron murmured under his breath to Harry when helping him stand up, but it seemed Hermione had heard him too and whacked him upside the head.

"Well, someone has to be responsible," she said in defense.

The two boys laughed playfully at her. Harry was a little wobbly on his feet when Ron stepped away but when he offered a helping hand harry declined.

"I'm fine just a little wobbly," harry said proving his point that he was fine when he started walking towards the door before his friends even realized what was happening. "You coming?" he called back to them.

They stood in front of the stone gargoyle leading to the headmasters, now headmistresses, and office.

"You wouldn't happen to know the password, would you, mate?" Ron asked of Harry. Who stood in front of the gargoyle remembering the last time he had stood there. Severus Snape had just died and he was going to view his memories. It felt like decades ago, when in reality it had just been a few days.

"I'm sure if we ask it nicely it will let us in," Harry said confidently while approaching the gargoyle. "Will you let us in to see the minister; we have a meeting with him?" The gargoyle stood as still as a statue that it was supposed to be, and refused to move.

"Well that didn't work," Ron said, stating the obvious.

"It worked the last time" Harry said sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders.

"Maybe we can find that first year again and have he tell us the password?" Hermione said reasonably.

"No that will take too long. I can usually guess it. It's usually some kind of sweet lemon drops, every flavor beans, chocolate frogs, raspberry jelly, treacle tart, jello..." the list went on and on and when Harry ran out of sweets he switched to important people of the war. "Albus Percival Wilfred Brian Dumbledore!" He shouted as his last hope and at the last syllable of Dumbledore the gargoyle slid aside and admitted them.

"That took _way_ to long," Ron said marveling at the easy password.

"Oh shut it, Ron," Harry called behind him already mounting the moving staircase.

The escalator-like staircase brought them to the door of the office and Harry tentatively raised a hand to knock. A soft 'come in' welcomed them and he slid open the door.

Inside the office not much had changed since the last time Harry had been there and actually been able to take in his surroundings. It still contained the strange objects of swirling, twirling, and magical things that Harry had no idea what they did. The various portraits of previous headmaster and headmistresses filled the walls and all were readily awake. Books filled the walls and the pensive still sat where Harry had left it a few days previous.

"Hello, Harry, Hermione, Ron," the temporary minister, Kingsley said from behind the headmistress's desk, nodding to each in turn.

"Hey, Kingsley," Ron called

"Hello," Hermione and Harry followed. Kinglsey gestured to three seats that he had just conjured in front of him and they took a seat. They sat in silence awhile, contemplating, before Kingsley actually spoke.

"Do you know why I have called you here today?" he asked.

"I would suspect to ask what we have been doing these past few months," Hermione said.

"Right you are, as always, Hermione. There are also other reasons as well." He took a pause and a sip of water before continuing. "Yes, I would like to know what you kids have been doing these past few months, as many others would also but I also want you opinions on a few things too. One thing would be the idea of a memorial service for all those who died, in the previous and now completed war."

"Yes," Harry said without even skipping a beat. He couldn't have thought of anything better.

"I'm not sure what it will be exactly yet, but I'm sure a select few artisans will do a fine job. We can discuss this in further detail at a later time. Another thing would be you three telling your story and how Harry did defeat Voldemort. I would like that you tell me, the order, and trusted members first so then when we tell the public we have some idea what their reactions will be and if we should edit it some, maybe leave a few things out so we don't have another Dark Lord on our hands," Kinglsey said in his deep tenor voice.

"I don't know if I could tell it twice," Harry said quietly looking down at his twiddling thumbs in his lap. He didn't want to admit that but it was true and it was better now than never.

"Harry, that's okay one of us could," Hermione said reassuringly.

"You shouldn't have to. If anyone should tell this it should be me and I need to clear a few things up. I'll try my best but I'm not promising anything."

"That's okay, maybe it will be easier to tell after you've already told it once," Hermione suggested.

"Maybe..."

"Well, I'll give you some time to think about that, Harry but I have one other question. What do you want to do with Voldemorts body?"

**Authors Note**- I'm planning to have the story told in the 15th chapter and if not then, then the next. So it's coming soon just try to be patient. Anyways thank you for the reviews and hope you guys liked it


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**- I do not own the Harry Potter series

_"What do you want to do with Voldemort's body?"_

The question lingered in the air. Nothing made a sound not even the wind that had, just a moment ago, been whipping mercilessly against the windows.

"Don't put it with the others," was the first thing Harry could think of to say. He hadn't thought of what to do with Tom Riddles body. He hadn't really had much time to think of anything. He had just thought that things would fold out by themselves, but of course things just weren't that simple.

"We have it kept in a room in the castle separate from the others and has some locking spells on it because we don't want some people getting an unexpected scare," Kinglsey chucked trying, and unsuccessfully, to lighten the mood.

"I don't care what you guys do with it. I just don't want to have to deal with it," Harry said truthfully. He had had enough of Voldemort and why should he, a mere teenager, have to deal with his body. Voldemort wasn't his problem anymore. Harry had already defeated him so why should he be the one to bury him?

"I understand. The ministry will probably just end up incinerating it and scattering the pieces in some desolate area, perhaps Antarctica?"

"Like putting his ashes in a desolate area will stop people from being afraid of him," Ron snorted.

"I know how ridiculous it sounds, but for some reason it will reassure people," Kingsley explained.

"I don't give a crap what you do with it, I just don't want to see or hear from Voldemort again. He is gone and that it. The end," Harry said. "Was that all you wanted?" asked Harry turning to leave.

"Yes, but we will have more in-depth meetings later for specific things. For now you may leave, though." Kingsley allowed him to leave even though there was still a whole list of things to go over but, like her said, they could be discussed at a later time. For now he would let Harry have a break and be able to rest. In truth he didn't look to good at the time and it was probably better if he was back in the hospital wing.

"Okay, see you later, Kingsley," Harry waved as he made his way out flanked by Ron and Hermione who also bid their farewells to Kingsley. They had also picked up on Harry's pale appearance and knew that he needed to get back to Madam Pomfrey's care soon.

They had only just made it down the stairs when Harry gasped and had to lean against the wall. His arm was wrapped around his stomach and his face scrunched up in pain. Harry had a high tolerance for pain so then when he was showing it then that meant something was really wrong.

Hermione and Ron rushed over to him, lowering him gently to the ground.

"Ron, go get Madam Pomfrey!" Hermione said kneeling next Harry and trying to comfort him.

"No need," a voice said behind them and then Madam Pomfrey stepped into view.

"How did you know?" Hermione asked from the floor.

"When finally told me he had left. He shouldn't be up, the only reason he can walk is because he is on a very strong painkiller. Which is about to wear off," Madam Pomfrey explained conjuring up a stretcher and lowering Harry on it. "We need to get him back to the hospital wing quickly now."

Madam Pomfrey set a quick pace for them to follow. Guilt was written clearly on their faces. They felt it was their fault for not keeping him in the hospital wing, they should have known better. Harry hadn't said anything about pain and he had looked fine so they hadn't delved any deeper. Hermione was the worst because, since she was the smartest, she felt she should have known that something like this would have happened.

Hermione and Ron, once again, sat in chairs by Harry's bed. Ginny had been here all night but they had come again in the morning and told her to get some sleep. Harry had not been conscience since yesterday afternoon and they were all starting to get worried.

"Don't you think he should be awake by now?" Ron asked.

"Well, Madam Pomfrey said he would wake up on his own time. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't wake up for another couple hours judging from the amount of pain Madam Pomfrey said he was in, and I guess still is in," Hermione answered.

They didn't talk for awhile after that leaving them to dwell on their own thoughts. Madam Pomfrey had explained to them the day before that, though Harry may seem fine he would be in serious amounts of pain without the pain killer he was on. When it started wearing off that was only the beginning the full force of the pain could have killed him.

"Hey guys," a voice said behind them causing Hermione to jump.

"Oh, Ginny, it's only you. You scared me," she exclaimed to the newcomer.

"Sorry, Hermione. Any news?"

"Wait, you're supposed to be in bed," Ron said.

"I wasn't tired," Ginny said shrugging her shoulders and turning back to Hermione while pulling up a chair.

"Well, he hasn't woken up, if that is what you're asking? Other than that nothing has changed," Hermione supplied. Ginny didn't say anything but her face visibly fell. She was the one that had convinced them that she would take care of everything by distracting Madam Pomfrey and look where that had ended Harry.

"Gin, it's not your fault, so don't go blaming yourself," Ron said practically reading her thoughts.

"I know but it always has to happen to him. Why can't destiny just leave him alone for awhile?"

"Because it hates me," came a hoarse voice from the bed.

"Harry! You're awake!" Ginny squealed jumping up from her chair and hugging him tight.

"Well I would think so..." Harry said gasping for breath when she finally released him.

"Mate, we have got to stop meeting like this," Ron said laughing.

"I can't help it, life just hates me," Harry grinned sheepishly.

"Oh good, you're awake," a voice came who happened to be Madam Pomfrey. When they turned their heads she was in the next bed over and had noticed that Harry had woken, she then made her way over.

"How's he doing?" Ginny asked.

"He looks okay to me, at the moment. Still on some numbing painkillers but I think we can grow back your bones today, Mr. Potter," Poppy said.

"Grow back what bones?" Harry asked and Ron and Hermione echoing him.

"Why, the ones that were cut off," she said like it happened everyday. Everyone turned to look at Harry like he should have told them. He shrugged his shoulders and grinned sheepishly trying to avoid their glares.

"I had forgotten," he simply said.

"I'm not surprised since you are on the painkillers and your hands are wrapped up anyways."

"When will I be able to get out of here," Harry asked bluntly.

"Not for a few days. After we finish with the bones you will just need to rest for about two days and then I can send you on your way with a few potions to take every day." She said turning away but only returning a moment later with a dreaded bottle in her hands. Harry remembered the last time he had had to take the terrible tasting potion in second year. The skull on the cap seemed to mock him with its face, hollow smile as Madam Pomfrey unscrewed the top.

"Do I have to?"

"If you want to have your bones, you do," she said impatiently.

"Alright," Harry said slowly opening his mouth and as soon as it was open big enough to fit the spoon in there, it was. The taste was just the same as he remembered it but it still didn't prepare him and he couldn't help spitting it out immediately.

"Just the same as you were in second year," Poppy scolded cleaning the mess up, gathering her things, and mumbling as she walked back to her office.

"Does it really taste that bad?" Ginny asked.

"Worse," he replied with a pinched look on his face.

"Well, you're in for a fun night. See you, mate," Ron said before making a break for it.

"See you, Harry," Hermione said being dragged away by Ron. Harry looked at Ginny questioningly.

"Dinner?" she shrugged.

"Or a little Ron and Hermione time," Harry raised his eyebrows while Ginny giggled.

"Bought time," she said.

"But it's well deserved," Harry added smiling lazily as he laid back on his pillows drawing an arm out receiving Ginny, who climbed into bed beside him.

They snuggled close not saying anything, just enjoying each others presence. Both were lost in their own thoughts of the previous year and what was yet to come and it wasn't long before both had fallen asleep for Ron and Hermione to find an hour later. They left quietly after glancing at the sleeping couple and thought of other things to occupy their time...

**Authors Note**- alright just to let you all know I will get around to the telling of what they have all been up to in the next few chapters. Thank you for the reviews also and I think if I get a lot then I'll post twice this week anyways hope you enjoy


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**- I do not own the Harry Potter series

Harry woke to a pain in his hand. It was an indescribable feeling but one that he had had before in his second year. It was like his bones were just randomly appearing back in his body and then sprouting out from the nubs that were once his fingers. With shaking fingers Harry unrolled the gauze that covered his hand and was appalled yet fascinated at what he saw. It was his hand but his little finger didn't have any skin or nerves or veins but a slight whiteness had crept out of the stub and would creep out even more as each wave of pain hit Harry.

He remembered a similar time he had woken in the middle of the night with the same circumstances. Dobby had come to him then, and though Harry had been mad at him for sending the blunger, he was glad he had that moment with the little elf. It was one of the few that he had had with him. Dobby was gone like the rest of them, Colin, Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Cedric, his parents, Fred, and Dumbledore. These people were supposed to be in his life but their time on earth had been cut short and no matter how many times he tried to deny it, in his heart Harry knew it was his fault. He could have done something more, he could have sacrificed more, but after all he had done, it wasn't enough.

These feelings of guilt hit Harry to the core. He didn't know how Ginny and Ron could look at him every day when he was the reason their brother was dead. How could George? Ginny, his sweet angel, a Greek goddess made human, the person that slept peacefully beside him, how could she love him and she didn't even know what he was?

Right then Harry made the decision that he would have to tell them all the truth, even if it meant having them look at him differently every day, they deserved it. They needed to know what had happened, why everything turned out the way it did. How many people had sacrificed their lives so that he might live? Who was he, Harry, to not give credit to those who actually lost their lives, and didn't come back. He owed them that much. Harry owed them much more than that and he would bare the consequences for the rest of his life.

* * *

About two days later...

Harry sat on the edge of his hospital bed. His hands and feet were still bandaged, for fear of infection, but they would be gone in another few days time. Most of his body was still bandaged for the most part, well the wounds inflicted by Voldemort himself through his new spell and Bellatrix's poisoned knife. Madam Pomfrey said it was okay for him to leave though; he just had to take several potions per day.

Harry was glad she had let him get out earlier; he couldn't stand being in there anymore. It was like a pillow pushing on his airways, suffocating him. All the pain and suffering in this room, looking at all the people that fought for him and didn't get away scotch free. It was too much to bare sometimes and it was time Harry got out.

Over the past few days he was in an exhausted sleep. The guilt that burned in his chest, his wounds, and not to mention the past few months had taken their toll on him and it was time that he paid up. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione had come and seen him as much as possible but Harry would pretend to be asleep or just sit staring out the large windows across from him, thinking of things far off and in the past. They wouldn't disturb him in these times, knowing that this was his way of dealing with things even though they wanted to help him through it all. Today though he would be having his first meal in the Great Hall after everything. He didn't know how everyone would react to seeing him. He had heard that some were calling him The-Boy-That-Saved-Us but he hoped that it was just a rumor, he didn't want to be even more famous, but it was kind of inevitable after the darkest wizard of all time.

"Hey Harry, ready to go?" Ginny asked pulling his face towards her and pecking him on the cheek.

"I've been ready for a few days now," Harry said pulling her close to him again when she started to pull away and gave her a proper kiss. Ginny giggled and grabbed his hand making for the doors leading out.

Harry gave on last look back at all the wounded wishing he could be there for them but at the same time wishing he never had to return.

The moment Harry stepped into the Great Hall a great hush ensued. It was a moment of awe as they gazed upon the boy who defeated the dark lord, the one who had saved them all. Harry didn't turn to meet any of their gazes he set his eyes forward to where Ron and Hermione were sitting and didn't stray. He didn't want to have to meet their eyes, it wasn't because he was coward, he was just afraid at what he would see in them. Would he be strong enough to see the sadness and feel the guilt pressing in? Would he break down? He didn't need for them to see that, right now he just had to get through the day and hope for better things.

When he sat next to Hermione everything seemed to go back to normal speed. People began their conversations again, bits of laughter could be heard but it had decreased considerably, but yet it was still a sort of happy sound that Harry heard, one of mourning, yes, but one of long awaited relief. To not have to look behind your back at all times and worry that your husband coming home is under the imperious curse or a deatheater using polyjuice potion. To not be afraid anymore. It was good to hear it, real good.

"Hey mate," Ron greeted him threw a mouthful of chicken and mashed potatoes.

"Hi Harry, it's about time we saw you out of the hospital wing," Hermione hugged him.

"Hey guys, did I miss anything important?"

"No just that this one kid walked in and everyone like went silent. It was weird," Ron joked causing everyone in hearing distance to laugh.

"I think I might know this person, care to exaggerate," Harry joked along with him.

"Well, he was this really strange looking bloke. Something was really wrong with his face, about the most ghastly face I have ever seen," Ron laughed and then tried to dodge a piece of cake coming right for his face, but was too late as it smashed all over him. Ron growled something low trying to wipe the cake off of his face.

"What was that, I didn't quite catch it?" Harry said in a fake innocent voice.

Friendly banter was passed between the four friends for the rest of the meal, like old times. Then a great commotion made everyone turn toward the big oak doors. Ron and Harry already had their wands out before they knew who it was.

"Bloody hell, Luna! What are you wearing?" Ron said stashing his wand hastily away.

"Oh it's a traditional mourning robe. The furs are for the different animals that each person represents, with their favorite colors dyed in." Luna said in a singsong voice like it was everyday stuff.

"You look like the rainbow threw up and killed a bunch of harmless animals," Ron said causing Hermione to elbow him in the ribs.

"Ron, you're being rude," Hermione breathed under her breath.

"Well that's an interpretation I hadn't thought of yet. Thank you, Ronald," Luna said before gliding down the bench to sit next to Neville.

"Well that was interesting," Harry said breaking the silence that had ensued.

"I will never understand that girl," Ron said looking bemused.

"Give it to Luna to find something so radical at a time like this," Ginny laughed.

"Harry, are you ready to meet Kingsley?" Hermione asked later that night after dinner.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Harry replied morbidly. Today was the day he would tell his story, their story. Kingsley had been nagging about it to him since the last time they had met and now it was finally happening. Harry had no idea how people would react and that fact scared him. It was better going into something knowing what to expect but right now, he was blind.

* * *

When Harry opened the door into the Headmistress's office he was surprised at how many people he saw there. Kingsley, all the Order members, a ministry official who was going to be recording the meeting, the Weasley's including George, most of the teachers, and a few other people Harry didn't know.

"Umm," Harry said awkwardly. "I didn't know that all of you were coming."

"I thought it was only fair that the main people get the story first so better anticipate how the public will react and what we should leave out," Kingsley explained gesturing at three chairs that were waiting for him, Hermione, and Ron.

Harry sat down and looked around at all the people waiting eagerly to hear his story. He had no idea where to start, much less how to begin.

"Where should I start?" he asked to no one in particular.

"How about where you three have been these past few months," Kingsley suggested. It sounded like a good place and if some stuff needed explaining he would do that where it was needed.

"As you all know me, Hermione, and Ron were sent on a mission by Dumbledore," many people nodded at this and Mrs. Weasley seemed to get a little red in the face because that was all they had told her. Kingsley nodded to him to continue. "Well we were on a mission to find..." Harry stopped. He had forgotten someone who was supposed to be here. "Excuse me," he said before running out.

**Authors Note**- hope it was good and please review :P

Also sorry that this was updated so late there was some weird error thing :(


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**- I do not own the Harry Potter series

_"Excuse me," he said before running out._

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny called after him. They seemed to think that he was having some emotional breakdown of some sort, but that was not the case. They would learn soon enough when he came back.

Harry ran out of the castle's main doors and ran across the starry grounds. He was out of breath when he finally arrived at the small hut that housed one of his most prized friends. He brought a hand up slowly and then knocked twice.

"Hmm, who's 'ere?" A gruff voice called from behind the wooden door.

"It's me, Hagrid, open up," Harry said. The door immediately slammed opened and Harry was enveloped into a tight hug that released all the breath from his body.

"Oh, 'arry, I thought you's was dead. Don't you scare me like that again," Hagrid sobbed.

"Hagrid, I'm sorry but that the reason I came over here, was to tell you why that all happened. How I am still alive and why I did what I did. I am explaining it to the others now and I thought it only fair that you were there also," Harry said into Hagrid's shoulder.

"Thank yeh, Harry, fer thinkin of me. I 'avent seen yeh since that day and it's been haunting me."

"Well, come along, Hagrid, we mustn't keep everyone waiting," Harry said slipping out of Hagrids hug and making his way for the castle.

Harry was now, once again, standing in front of the same group of people in the Headmistress's office but now Hagrid was included. Everyone had been confused by Harry's sudden exit but seeing him enter again with Hagrid calmed them and they were ready to listen.

"Well, as you all know me, Ron, and Hermione were sent on a mission from Dumbledore. We were on a mission to defeat Voldemort." A few gasps filled the room but others took the news lightly, like it was completely obvious and it was only a matter of time before the three friends admitted it. "We couldn't let anyone else know or come with us because it was far too dangerous and it needed to be done by just us. I was intending to go alone but these two," Harry gestured towards Ron and Hermione while Ron shrugged sheepishly and Hermione sat pin straight, not denying that she was not going to let Harry go alone. "They wouldn't have it and Dumbledore said it was a good idea for them to know in case... something happened to me."

Seeing Harry's hesitation Hermione continued the narrative.

"Dumbledore wanted us to kill Voldemort but the only way we could do that is by destroying his horcruxes first," Hermione said looking around the room to see, by facial expression, if they knew what a horcrux was. Everyone's face appeared blank so she explained. "A horcrux is an object that holds a piece of soul. It is very dangerous to make and makes the soul unstable. To make one you need to commit murder and in Voldemort's case he created seven." Gasps were clearly echoed about the room.

"But how is that possible?" an order member asked.

"This is, what I believe, to be the first time it's been done. To split your soul in half is one thing but into seven different pieces makes the soul completely unstable and unforeseen things could happen."

"Dumbledore always said that he has turned himself into something more, something inhuman. This is what he was talking about," Harry explained turning back to the crowd from his brief silence. "Dumbledore said we had to go out in search of these things. I had already destroyed one in my second year, the diary, with a basilisk's fang," Harry continued and then looked over at Ginny to see her reaction.

"So what... what was in the diary was a piece of Voldemort's soul?" she said unsteadily looking at Harry with sorrowful eyes.

"Yes, and if I hadn't been there in time there could have been two Voldemorts running around." Ginny didn't say anything she just looked at her hands. She has tried to suppress the memories of that year into a deep dark pit in the back of her mind, but they always resurfaced and at the worst of times. Harry, seeing the emotions run across her face and practically reading her mind, went over to her and squeezed her hand before conjuring up a chair and sitting next to her.

"All the horcruxes were the diary, a locket, Hufflepuffs cup, ravenclaws diadem, Nagini, and Marvolo Gaunts ring," Hermione said after seeing Harry sit down to comfort Harry.

"But that's only six," Bill Weasley said from the back of the room. Hermione looked lost for the answer because Harry hadn't exactly told her what had happened the last day and therefore the last horcrux.

"We'll get to that later," Harry said looking up and seeing Hermione's expression.

"During Harry's sixth year Dumbledore prepared him for what was to come by showing him memories of Voldemort's life, to see where he would hide them. At the end of the year Dumbledore had an idea where one was and brought Harry along. It was the locket. When they got back everything was in chaos and I'm sure all of you know what happened next..." Hermione started looking around the room to see if they got where she was going. After getting a few nods she continued. "So anyways when Harry finally looked at the locket it turned out to be a fake. Someone name R.A.B had figured out what Voldemort was doing and was trying to stop him. He had got the original locket but we had no idea if he had succeeded in destroying it or not, so we went in search for the locket first.

"After the fiasco at Bill and Fluers wedding we went to Grimmauld Place. There we discovered that R.A.B was really Regulas Black, Sirius's brother. We got Kreacher to tell us the whole tale and learned that Mungdungus Fletcher had snitched it from the house when Sirius died," Hermione said before looking at Ron to continue. If they were going to do this they would all have a say.

"So we sent Kreacher off to find the little git-"

"Ronald, what you language," His mother yelled at him. Ron had the good idea to blush a bit before continuing.

"Well he told us that he had sold it to a toad-like woman, and of course, it had to be Umbridge. So we set about to make plans to invade the ministry. When we actually went through with it, it didn't really go as planned."

"Blimey, Mr. Weasley, when we were in the lift you were scary. I hope you never look at me like that again," Harry said remembering.

"Who were you impersonating?" he asked.

"Runcorn," Harry said as if that explained everything, which it did to Mr. Weasley.

"Anyways we ended the day by getting the locket and setting free a bunch of muggle borns before fleeing for our lives," Ron finished, waiting for Harry to take over again.

"So we camped out a bit going from place to place trying to find ways to destroy a horcrux or find another. It was a slow process. But from what Dumbledore gave us in his will, The Tales OF Beedle and Bard, we learned of the deathly hallows."

"Why is that important to the story, Harry?" Hermione asked in an under tone.

"You'll see," was all he said in return.

Harry then went to tell the group about his and Hermione's adventure in Godrics Hollow. He tried to skip over the part about Ron leaving, only briefly telling it. Ron only bowed his head, shamely, and made no excuses for himself. After telling of Godrics Hollow Harry quickly moved on to tell how Ron had come back and defeated the locket horcrux. He knew that Ron was ashamed for what he did, abandoning his friends, and he didn't want Ron to carry that around with him for the rest of his life. He didn't want other people to see him in a different light so he tried to explain how a horcrux affected someone. Ginny even helped with that and explained how it had affected her.

Harry, during this time, was thinking of himself and how a horcrux had affected him. How was he going to tell people that he, himself, was a horcrux? He didn't even know how to begin. It was such an unrealistic thing that not even Hermione had figured it out yet. Harry had lived with this, thing, his whole life, unknowing, while Dumbledore knew the whole time. Harry looked at the portrait now and saw him smiling sadly at him, seemly to still be ex-raying him, even in death.

"And then we made a trip to Xenophilius Lovegood," Hermione said, breaking Harry out of his thoughts. "Since Dumbledore had given me that book from his will I found an unknown symbol. Harry then recalled that he had seen Xeno wearing it around his neck at Bill and Fleurs wedding so thought that he might know what it meant... It turned out that it was the deathly hallows symbol for the unbeatable wand, invisibility cloak, and resurrection stone."

"When we got there we noticed something fishy, and not just the normal fishiness that you get from the Lovegoods," Ron said, picking up from where Hermione left off, and getting a few chuckles. "We later discovered that Luna wasn't there and demanded that he tell us what happened. Turns out he had called some death eaters to come pick us up in exchange for Luna, who had been taken off of the Hogwarts Express. Well, somehow this horn blew up and we got away in time, though leaving his house in shambles"

"But we got the information that we came for," Harry interjected. "We now knew that Voldemort was after the unbeatable wand, the deathstick, to make one last blow to the resistance."

"But isn't that just a myth?" someone inquired.

"In history there are many instances where the wand is mentioned, though under different names," Hermione supplied. "It had a bloody past, you could say."

"What exactly can it do?" another person asked, who was probably muggle born and hadn't ever read the stories.

"The wand, like in the name, is unbeatable. So whoever holds it is unstoppable, unless someone takes it from them by force. Like the first Peverell brother he was killed in his sleep, so then he was no longer the owner of the wand and it goes on from there. The resurrection stone would bring those who are dead back to life but not in a physical way. You could talk to them but they weren't all there-"

"Sort of like a ghost but a little more solid," Harry interrupted having known first hand.

"Anyways, the cloak was just like any other invisibility cloak though it would never fade or tare." Hermione finished.

"Well, on with the story," someone shouted when they saw that there were no more questions and Hermione's explanation was over.

"We camped out for a bit and then got captured by some snatchers when I said Voldemort, since we didn't know that the name was tabooed," Harry started. "They brought us to Malfoy Manor and they were trying to figure out if I was Harry Potter or not, because Hermione had cast a stinging charm at me. They couldn't decide so they threw us in the cellar but Bellatrix kept Hermione for her own games." Everyone looked at Hermione then and she gave a shy smile, signaling that she was alright, and then nodded for Harry to go on.

"While down in the basement we met ollivander and Luna. We had already seen Dean and Griphook, who had been with the same group of snatchers. We escaped with the help of Dobby and got a hold of Wormtail's wand when... when he died. We went up to save Hermione and all got away, but not fast enough. The last time we dissapparated with Dobby, Bellatrix threw a dagger at him and killed him."

"Better the house elf then you," someone muttered in the back.

"That house elf saved our lives! So you can bloody well shut the hell up!" Harry yelled at the unknown person. "Dobby didn't have to do what he did. He was a free elf and he risked his life, and a great fear, going into his old master's house. Can you say the same?" That shut the person up good and they didn't make any more interruptions. In Harry's mind he thought that, that obviously wasn't an order member.

The golden trio continued on with their tale. Telling how they figured out that a horcrux was in the Lestranges vault, from the way Bellatrix had reacted when she thought the sword had been taken. They told of their plan to get in, with the polyjuice potion and using Bellatrixes wand.

"Clever, clever," one previous headmaster said to their plan.

When they had finished that part of their tale from shell cottage to landing in the lake after their dragon ride people were full of questions and comments.

"How could you have possibly have made it past all those goblins?"

"You cast the imperious curse, Harry?"

"You're never going to get the goblins on your good side again."

"How did you know that, that cup was Hufflepuffs?"

Questions burst from practically everyone in the room and the three just waited until it quieted down, when Harry raised his hand for silence.

"I'll try to answer a few questions that I heard and we can go on from there. We pretty much just had a lot of luck getting past all the goblins. It was a spur of the moment thing and I'm still astonished that we made it out alive. Yes, I used the imperious curse but this is war. If you had to make a choice whether to not use an unforgivable curse and have that death eater give us away and have Voldemort win or you can go through with it and succeed in ending the war? Which would you choose?" Agreement nods followed and Harry continued. "That's what I thought. I knew the cup was Hufflepuffs because I had seen it in a memory that Dumbledore showed me in my sixth year when he was preparing me. He wanted me to know everything I could about Voldemorts life, so I could figure out locations where he would hide the horcruxes and what the horcruxes might be. Riddle was fascinated with the four houses and his horcruxes reflect that. He also never had a gringotts account and had always envied those who did, so where is a better place then to hide one there. Does that answer all of your questions?" nods followed his question so Hermione continued.

"After we rested a bit beside the lake Harry had a vision of Voldemort. After he had found out about us breaking in he suspected us of going after the horcruxes," Hermione started.

"When he was thinking about it he happened to let slip all the different places they were hiding," Harry added.

"So then we found out where the remaining horcruxes were located. One was at Hogwarts," Hermione explained.

"So that is why I found you in the castle, in ravenclaws common room of all places, "McGonagall exclaimed.

"Yup, and we have Aberforth to thank for letting us in," Harry said nodding to Aberforth who sat in the back and nodded back to Harry.

"So we got in the castle through this secret tunnel that led to the room of requirement where a bunch of kids were hiding out," Ron continued the story. "When we showed up that's when a bunch of other people showed up because they thought we were there for a big fight. What we were really there for was this crown thing-"

"Diadem," Hermione corrected.

"Yeah, diadem of ravenclaw. So Harry went to go see what it looked like and I guess he met the Carrows and McGonagall there."

"Nearly gave me a heart attack, Harry," McGonagall said.

"Sorry, Professor," Harry shrugged.

"Anyways I guess he came to this revelation that the diadem was in the room of requirement, so we had to get everyone out. Well we did that and got in but before long, with all the luck we have, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle showed up. The younger ones I should add. Well to make things short Crabbe ended up starting a huge fire that could destroy horcruxes and we almost didn't make it out of there. He ended up killing himself but we made it out saving Malfoy and Goyle on the way."

"What kind of fire was it?" an order member asked.

"Fiendfyre," Hermione answered.

"That's dangerous, it's amazing how you guys escaped."

"I'm a pretty lucky person," Harry said with a smirk.

"So what happened after that?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Well, the battle was in full swing by the time we got out," Ron continued telling about them running around the castle and then finally ending up at the shrieking shack.

"The shrieking shack? Why wasn't Voldemort fighting?" someone questioned.

"He had other business to attend to." Harry said and after a pause continued. "Because he was after the elder wand he hunted down all of the last people who had had it. The last person to have it was Grindelwald." Harry let that sink in before a few gasps announced that people understood.

"So Dumbledore had the Elder wand?"

"Yes, and since he was killed by Snape, then Snape would be the owner of the Elder wand."

"That bastard!" an order member shouted.

"Don't judge him to quickly, let me finish. Voldemort had come to the same conclusion and even entered Dumbledore's tomb to claim the wand. When it didn't work for him he set to kill Snape," Harry explained.

"So then when we went to the shrieking shack Voldemort was in the act of killing Snape," Hermione started the story again. "When Voldemort left, Snape was still alive and gave Harry some memories. I haven't seen them yet, though, only Harry."

Everyone visibly turned towards Harry. He knew what was coming, and it was coming fast. How was he to explain to everyone why he had given himself up? Why it was the only way? He took a deep breath and began to speak.

"I'm not going to tell you all of what was in Snapes memories, just the jist of it. I 'm sure he wouldn't have wanted everyone to know everything, and it's pretty clear he doesn't in them," Harry began and looked at Dumbledore to be sure he was correct. With a slow nod he started the tale of Snapes memories.

"The jist of it is, is that Snape loved my mother. When he learned of her death he was devastated and begged for remorse from Dumbledore. He granted it to him but he had to remain a spy, like all of you should know. He vowed that he would protect me but wouldn't have anyone know."

"Snape!" Ron said in disbelief. "Snape has always been a right prick with you. Why would he have vowed to protect you?"

"Because he was doing it for my mum."

"I remember when I was at Hogwarts that they used to be good friends until their fifth year," Arthur said as proof that this could be possible.

"Well over the years he has done some huge favors for Dumbledore and one of them was killing him..."

Silence overcame the room. This hadn't seemed possible. They had thought for a year now that Snape had betrayed them and to hear from Harry, of all people, that he was paying Dumbledore a favor, how was it possible?

"It was his memory, it was probably tainted," an angry order member said as other joined in.

"Silence!" a voice said from behind Harry. It immediately causes all the angry folk to settle down and take their seats again. "What Harry says is true. I asked Snape to kill me," Dumbledore said with finality. "I was dying already and my time had come."

"How did you know you were dying?" one lone soul asked, somehow breaking the spell of silence that had overcome the whole room.

"It was of my own mistakes and I had to pay the consequences. I'm sure you all remember my blackened hand?" they all nodded. "Well it was from a powerful curse and if Severus had not contained it to my hand then my death would have come much sooner. Then with information that I had received from Severus, that Voldemort was going to have Draco Malfoy attempt to kill me, I made Snape say that he would do it instead. That night on the tower Snape was following orders, orders I gave him."

Dumbledore seemed finished with his speech, as his face slowly relaxed and he leaned back in his painted chair as he waited for Harry to finish the story.

"That wasn't the only thing Snape did. He also gave us Godric Gryffindors sword when Hermione, Ron, and I were searching for the horcruxes."

"I always thought that was suspicious," Hermione said.

"His patronus is a doe," Ron laughed.

"Ron, he was in love with Lilly. So naturally his patronus would take the form of Lily's patronus," Hermione smacked him upside the head causing the rest of the room to laugh at the young couple. Harry shaking his laughing head at the two of them waited a few moments before starting his account again.

"So, Dumbledore intended for Snape to have the unbeatable wand and Voldemort had come to the same conclusion of who had the wand. This is why he killed him so then he would be the master. Well, anyways you guys pretty much know what happened after that. Voldemort made the announcement that I should turn myself in and what not,' Harry shrugged and looked down.

"Harry, why did you turn yourself in?" Hermione asked softly. This question had burning within her for days now and she would finally know the answer. She knew her friend was a hero and would sacrifice himself for anybody but that whole time was a mystery to her, and she was on a mission to know the answer.

"I...I...um...well there was more to Snapes memory then I am telling you but I...I can explain that later."

Harry was at a loss for words on how he should explain all of what happened in the Forbidden Forest. It was truly his worst memory. Why should he have to share it with the whole world? His whole life has been open to ridicule and scorn by people and now they were asking him to reveal this last bit about himself. He wasn't sure if he could do it.

"Harry..." Hermione began.

"Harry," said a different voice which caused Harry to turn and look at his old mentor. His twinkling blue eyes were filled with tears as he looked at the boy that he would consider a grandson. "I am so proud of you and so sorry for the pain I have caused you. I should have told you sooner, but it wasn't a chance I could take."

"I know, but it still doesn't make the pain go away," Harry said his eyes now filling with water themselves, but it quickly went away with a few blinks.

"They need to know and you are the only one who is able to tell them..."

**Authors Note**- Sorry if it's just a review but how else are you supposed to tell everyone? Hope you liked it and please review: D


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**- I do not own the Harry Potter series

This was it. They were all finally going to know what happened to Harry in the forest. Would they think of him differently? Would they think he was a monster because he had harbored a piece of the very person he sought to destroy? Would this be the ending to these relationships and nothing would ever be the same again?

"I...I walked towards the forest. I told Neville that if he had a chance to kill Nagini in case you two didn't get to it," Harry gestured towards Ron and Hermione. Neville beamed at hearing this and many DA members congratulated him once again, at his amazing feat. "From Snapes memories I now knew what the message on the snitch meant." at incredulous looks from some people Hermione decided to explain.

"Harry got the first snitch he ever caught from Dumbledore in his will. He caught it in his mouth, if you all remember correctly, and when he touched it again it said this 'I open at the close,'" Hermione explained to the crowd and nodded at Harry to continue.

"What it meant was that it would open when I most needed it, when I was about to die... When I said that the snitch opened and a stone was there." Hermione gasped at this point already grasping what Harry had meant and drawing conclusions. "Yes, Hermione, it was the resurrection stone."

Gasps filled the room, this story was so filled with suspense and adventure at every turn, and it seemed they were doing too much gasping for one day.

"How did Dumbledore get the stone?" someone asked.

"The same time that his hand got blackened. It was on a ring originally from Salazar Slytherin and Voldemort had made it a horcrux. Dumbledore was tempted to put it on, but it was cursed, hence the blackened hand. Snape was there and destroyed the horcrux stored within it and the hallow remained in tact. So I guess he stored it in the snitch for when I would need it most. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes, very much so."

"Any more or can I continue now?" seeing that no one voiced any Harry continued. "Well my parents, Sirius, and Remus showed up when I used the stone. If they hadn't been there I... I don't know if I could have gone on..."

Hermione looked at her best friend with a sad smile on her face. She knew how much that moment probably meant to him, how much he had yearned for those who had died to be living again. She went over to him and squeezed his hand reassuringly, while Ron came to stand on the other side of him. It showed how much the two friends cared for him and would be there for him, during this difficult time.

"What did they look and feel like?" Hermione couldn't stop her curiosity.

"It was amazing!" Harry smiled at the memory, probably the only happy one next to him defeating voldmort about that night. "They were there but not all the way, if you know what I mean. They were like ghost, almost, but a little more physical. I couldn't really touch them like ghosts but I could feel their presence. They also sort of acted like patronas's, if that makes sense?"

Hermione nodded with tears in her eyes. His face shone, just talking about it. Hermione just hoped that Harry didn't get caught up in the dead and ended up wishing he was...

"So what happened next, mate," Ron urged breaking both Hermione and Harry out of their reveries.

"Umm... well I made it to the forest and I met voldemort and his death eaters. They...uh...tortured me and then killed me," Harry said quickly hoping that people would just let him scrape by with that so he could get on with his life.

"Harry, I assumed you were tortured because of the extent of your injuries, but we need to know _all_that happened. This is important and I won't let you skip over it," Hermione scolded. She needed to know the truth even if no one else did.

"Hermione, he shouldn't have to talk about things he doesn't want to talk about. It's probably already been difficult just admitting to it and talking about all the events of this past year, but now you want him to go into detail of where he got that cut and that one? It's just asking too much," Ginny yelled at her friend. They were rarely at odds and it came as a great shock to Hermione to hear her only girl friend to say that to her.

"Ginny, I...I didn't mean..."

"It's alright," Harry resigned. He had known deep down that Hermione wouldn't rest until he had told the truth and everything of it.

"But, Harry, if...if you're not ready..."Ginny started stumbling over the words.

"Its okay, Gin, I knew I would have to eventually and it's probably best that the ministry add another spell to their unforgivable." Harry took a deep breath and looked out over the grounds from the window. It looked so peaceful down below. Harry wished he could be carefree and not have to think about the situation that he happened to be in. Couldn't he just be a bird? To be carefree and be able to fly away from his problems. But it was hopeless to even hope for such a thing and his heart was heavy as he turned back to the crowd anxiously awaiting this last part of the tale. The most important part of his tale, as they all believed, and what they believed was correct.

"Um... well... Voldemort had discovered this new spell called memento Dolores. It is a spell that brings your worst memories back to the surface so that you're actually reliving them both mentally, emotionally, and physically..."

"Harry, you mean he brought back everything?" Hermione said looking sadly at him.

'What do you think? You asked me what every scratch I got came from! The thing is they were already there! How can I tell you that I'm suffering from something that happened to me years ago?" Harry demanded of her. Couldn't she understand what he was going through? Sirius's death was still fresh on his mind, as was Cedrics. It had taken him over a year to even get over that, how was he expected to do it all over again?

"Harry, I'm just trying to understand, we all are," Hermione said softly looking him straight in the face.

"I know and I'm sorry. I just... I didn't want to have to relive those things over again and to have to describe them it's like having to do it all over again."

"Wait a second, mate, I got a question. I don't remember you having that scar on your back or... those bandages on your hands," Ron said trying to break the tension that had been building between Harry and Hermione.

"I was getting to that," Harry said looking at Hermione before turning back to the crowd and resigned look on his face. "Voldemort wanted to reward Bellatrix for her loyalty. So he let her torture me... She used a knife laced in poison that made all the wounds more painful and harder to heal. She also used her wand but Madam Pomfrey could fix those easily, Bellatrix just wasn't expecting me to survive after she gave them. Does that suffice?"

"Yes," Hermione said nodding her head.

"Well, then Voldemort killed me with the killing curse."

"But how are you alive?" an order member asked.

"Well, here comes the hard part. What Dumbledore told Snape was that I would have to die. That I would have to die at the hand of Voldemort or else his plan wouldn't work."

"So Snape was only protecting you so you could be slaughtered later?"

"Precisely."

"That's completely barbaric!" Hermione yelled outraged.

"Albus Percival Wifred Brian Dumbledore! How dare you!" Molly Weasely screamed at the portrait of Dumbledore.

As harry watched Molly Weasely scold Dumbledore to no end he could only think on how he was glad that he wasn't Dumbledore right then.

"Molly, I know what I did was wrong, but let Harry finish the story and everything will be explained," Dumbledore tried to plead.

"You raised him like a pig to be fattened and slaughtered. How am I supposed to react to that?"

"I understand your anger, Molly, just give Harry a chance to explain."

Mrs. Weasley seemed to consider this for a moment before glaring at Dumbledore one last time and plopping back down in her seat.

"Um... now that everyone's ready I guess I'll start again. So Dumbledore had an idea that on the night Voldemort killed my parents he created one last horcrux with their deaths. And that last horcrux was...well when Voldemort hit me with the killing curse Dumbledore was hoping that when it did, it wouldn't kill me, but instead ," Harry finished in a rush looking quickly away. Looking at all the blank faces around him, Harry knew he would have to say it again and maybe not as fast.

"The killing curse knocked the bit of Voldemorts soul that was inside me."

"But that would mean-" Hermione started.

"That you're a horcrux!" Ron finished for her, not unlike the twins.

"But, Harry, how?" Hermione asked.

"When Voldemort killed my parents that set off the process and he ended up putting a piece of soul inside of me. It's why I had such a close connection with him and why I could speak parseltongue. He had put a piece of him in me. When he hit me with the second curse he didn't kill me, but actually killed a bit of himself."

"This all sounds impossible. It shouldn't be possible," Hermione seemed angered that she couldn't have figured this out for herself with all of her extensive research on this very subject.

"But you weren't positive, Dumbledore, this was just dumb luck!" Molly got started again.

"Please, Mrs. Weasley, can I finish first and then you can yell at Dumbledore all you want? I won't even try to stop you, I might even add a bit," Harry said looking a little revengeful at Dumbledore.

"Understandable, harry," Dumbledore only said.

"Very well, dear, but I'm not done with you yet!"

"Okay so let me get this straight. You are a-" Ron said before he was cut off.

"Was," Harry corrected.

"So you were a horcrux ever since you got your scar. And then when voldemort tried to kill you again he ended up killing his own horcrux, so that is how you survived the killing curse again?"

"Yup, that pretty much sums it up,' harry nodded.

"Life is just getting way too complicated,' Ron muttered rubbing his head.

"But didn't they check yer te see if yer were's dead first?" Hagrid asked. "Narcissa weren't it?"

"She lied," Harry simply said. "She lied to know if her son was okay."

"What are the after effects of having a horcrux inside of you, do you think?" Ron asked.

"This has never been recorded to have happened. So I have no idea," Hermione said.

"Well, that a first," Ron muttered under his breath elbowing Harry who hadn't been paying attention. All of what he was saying was catching up to him. It was one thing to just be blubbering on and on but then when you listen to the meaning, it really sinks in. Harry had been a horcrux and his friends were okay with it, he thought.

But there was also other things flooding into his mind. Why had he been the only one to survive? Why did it have to be him? He would never wish this upon anyone, but still he couldn't help but wonder. Why hadn't Dumbledore told him? Questions flew across his mind, one after the other, and he could no longer pay attention to what was at hand.

"I even have a mark," He said eventually pointing at his chest. Hermione came closer to him, as if to see it through his shirt, and lifted her hand to his chest.

"Does it hurt?" she asked and unconsciously applied a slight pressure and Harry couldn't make a response before dropping to the floor in pain.

"Well that's one hell of an answer," Ron said running over to his friend.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**- I do not own the Harry Potter series

**Authors Note**- sorry I haven't updated in awhile guys but hopefully it will be a little more frequent

Harry squinted at the brightness escaping between his cracked lids. He didn't know what was happening only that he was on the floor, because it felt of hard wood, and that just a moment ago he had been telling his tale.

"Harry, Harry, can you hear me?" Hermione's shrill and worried voice penetrated his haze. He only groaned in response, not being able to use his voice just yet.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to," Hermione fretted.

"Its okay, Hermione, you didn't know. I didn't even have a clue that's what would happen, so don't worry about it," Harry said looking at his friend seriously and sitting up, rubbing the back of his head, where he had landed on it.

Everyone in the room had seen Harry fallen but had no clue what had happened. A big commotion had started and a large group had gathered around him. As soon as Harry was sitting up Mrs. Weasely had him in a tight hug and Ginny put a comforting hand upon his with a sad smile on her face.

"Sorry for ruining the party everyone," Harry said trying to lighten the mood, with no such luck.

"Maybe this is a side effect of having a horcrux in you, Harry," Hermione said after a gasp, discovering this new theory.

"I guess it could be possible," He muttered, still a little dazed and more then anything wanted to just lie down in his warm bed in Gryffindor tower, but knowing, at the same time, that he must stay to answer any questions.

"Are you sure you're alright, Harry?' Mrs. Weasely said giving Hermione a slight glare at not thinking of how Harry was feeling before rushing to conclusions the moment he woke.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley, I'm as good as new," Harry said standing up on wobbly legs, only to be led to a chair a short distance away by Ginny.

"Let's everyone take a seat again. Mr. Potter is fine and the faster we get these questions rolling the faster he can go and rest," Kingsley said magnifying his voice to be heard above the din. Everyone loudly complied and after a few minutes of shuffling around everyone was back in their seats.

"You there, in the back," Hermione said, gesturing to the raised hand. A middle-aged man with brown dusted hair stood up and looked to be an order member.

"I would like to know how you defeated Voldemort with only a disarming spell?" he asked.

"Good question," Harry said. "The thing is, is that the night Dumbledore was killed Snape was not the one to claim the elder wands powers. IT was Draco Malfoy because he disarmed Dumbledore before anyone else was there. Later in the year, when we were captured and sent to Malfoy Manor, I took Draco's wand and had been using it. Therefore I had the unbeatable wand. With it I could win the duel, causing Voldemorts own curse to backfire on him."

This seemed to suffice as an answer and the man sat down, only for another to stand up.

"So, let me get this straight, you have the resurrection stone and the unbeatable wand?"

"Yes, I actually have all three deathly hallows because I inherited the invisibility cloak from my father who happens to be a descendant of the youngest Peverell brother."

"But that makes you practically unbeatable yourself and a huge target."

"Yes, I am aware of this. I have already dropped the resurrection stone in the forest where there is no chance anyone can find it and I plan on getting rid of this wand and just using my phoenix feather wand, though I do plan on keeping the invisibility cloak."

The golden trio ended up answering questions well into the night and, with great reluctance, the crowd allowed them to leave. They stumbled all the way to gryffindor tower and didn't have the energy to make it up all the way to their separate dormitories, flopping down on the various couches.

"Glad that's over," Ron said with a huge sigh.

"Just wait until we have to tell everyone else," Harry said to which Ron groaned.

"That's going to take decades if just these few people took a whole day, and that was with reluctance and Kingsley's insistence to let us go."

"They could just end up putting it in the prophet," Harry suggested.

"I doubt that, Harry," Hermione said. "Everyone is looking at you right now and probably won't believe the prophet. With a straight account from you everyone will believe it and then you won't have to answer so many questions later on, since many will be answered there."

Harry contemplated this for a moment and with a sigh nodded, knowing Hermione was right, as always. Then without another thought drifted off into a light sleep filled with dirty nightmares which contained a certain laughing witch that had way too much fun with knives.

**Authors Note**- sorry it's so short it was just a good place to end it but hope you liked it anyways even though not much happened. Please review also :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**- I do not own the Harry Potter series

**Authors Note**- alright everybody sorry for not updating in a very long time. I'm really sorry but I've had writers block for everything Harry Potter :( I don't know what the problem was I just couldn't think of anything and get in the mood to think about it. So sorry again and I promise I'll have at least another three chapter in a decent amount of time since I already have another one finished :)

Harry woke early the next morning. His dreams had been brutal and there wasn't anyway he would be getting back to sleep. He assumed it was just before dawn and knew no one else would be up at a time like this so he crept quietly down to the Gryffindor common room.

He flopped down on the nearest arm chair and made himself comfortable in front of the crackling fire. It took him a few minutes before he realized that he wasn't alone.

"George what are you doing down here?" Harry asked the remaining twin.

"Couldn't sleep. You?" he responded shortly, not looking at Harry.

"Same." Harry responded in kind. He didn't know how to talk to George, sure he had lost people and it hurt every moment, but losing a twin. That was just something different, it was like losing a part of you, part of your soul. Harry tried not to dwell on what memories that thought brought to mind. He had harbored a piece of Voldemorts soul. Would he become more like him as time went on? What kind of effects would the whole experience have?

"Harry?" George's voice broke his thoughts.

"Yeah."

"How...how do you do it?" George asked looking up with his dark brown eyes. Instead of being filled with a sparkle and a glint of mischief they looked blank and dull.

"Do what?" Harry asked gently, even though he could have guessed what George was meaning.

"How do you deal with loosing someone you love?"

Harry had seen this coming; he just didn't want to have to answer it. How do you explain that you don't ever loose that feeling of hurt? That everything you do and everywhere you go will remind you of that person and only time will ease the pain? He was at a loss for words. He didn't want to have to be the one to tell George that to be able to move on with your life you would have to let the person go?

"You try to remember them as best you can..." Harry finally said his voice trailing off into memories far distant.

"But what do you do when you start forgetting the little things? Like how their eyes crinkle when they smile or which shoe they tie first. What do you do when the first thing you wake up in the morning is turn on your side and look for someone who's not there, good morning just lingering on your lips for someone who will never hear it? What do you do?"

"I don't know George, I just don't know."

"But...but, Harry, you've done it. You do it all the time. I see how slight things change the glint in your eyes. How sometimes your face changes when you think no one's looking. You're so strong and don't let any of your emotions show. How do you do it?"

"I just...I try to save the pain for another time."

George just looked at him with those blank, dead eyes not knowing what to make of the statement.

"And what if there is no, other time?"

"Then the pain with consume you and eventually you'll explode. But that's not what you need to do. George, what you need to do is remember Fred it the best ways there are. You need to make sure that people laugh at jokes and pranks. You need to make sure that peoples hair turns purple at random times and be there to laugh hysterically at their misfortune. That is how you can remember Fred, by what you guys loved best..."

"How can I laugh when my brother is dead? How can I get on with my life when half of it is missing? Harry, I thought you of all people would understand, you have lost so much, come so far, and been so strong, yet somehow you can still move on. How dare you forget them?" George huffed, sitting down after he had stood up for his last statement.

"I don't forget them, George, I never have..."

Harry stared at the distraught boy before him, wondering what was going through his mind. Life wasn't supposed to be like this. Families were supposed to be together, children were supposed to be happy and ignorant but families were torn apart and broken forever and children were maturing and losing their childhood to fight in a war that was never theirs...

Harry couldn't take it anymore. This place, these people, they expect him to be able to take care of everything. He was expected to defeat the dark lord, a seventeen year old kid expected to defeat the dark lord. Against all odds he was successful, and now, after he had done that, he needs to pick up the pieces? Why did they expect so much of him? Why?

He ran from the room, leaving George alone to his wallowing sorrow. Tears were streaming down his face, the walls were blurs to his eyes, and he needed to get away, anywhere. He stumbled down the halls not stopping until he ran into something, or someone.

"Watch it!" the person said from the ground and seeing who it was added a sneer. "Potter."

Harry didn't turn around just kept on running, he didn't care what Malfoy had to say.

"Hey! Come back here, Potter, I got something I want to tell you!" Malfoy said, now standing up and chasing after Harry.

A curse hit a piece of undamaged wall near Harry's head causing him to duck and turn around, being forced to duel Malfoy.

"You afraid Potter?"

"You forget, Malfoy, that I am the one who defeated the darkest wizard around and your master," Harry yelled back, sending curse after curse at the blond boy.

"From what I saw, it was just luck!"

Harry then did something unexpected and unanticipated. He rushed Malfoy going in zigzags and grabbed hold of his wand sending it flying behind his back and got right up in his face.

"Scared, Malfoy? Because I would be scared right now if I was you. I have had enough of your arrogance and destruction. I am done with you and anyone else who thinks to stand in my way, and I am not afraid to use force. This is the last straw and if you want to bear the consequences, be my guest, and be the first grave that is dug," Harry whispered angrily in his face making Malfoy cower like the weasel he is. His facial expression changed from one of smugness to one of fear. "What's your choice?" Harry asked yanking the collar of his robes.

He didn't say anything just struggled free and looked at Harry like he was crazy and ran off to his mummy. Harry nodded with a grunt and ran on his way.

**Authors Note**- thought I'd add a little bit of George and Malfoy in this one. I don't know if they were a little bit out of character or anything but they are in a right state right now so I'm guessing their not exactly going to be themselves. Anyways give me your opinion on it if you so choose and hope you enjoyed it :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer**- I do not own the Harry Potter series

"Ron, where's Harry?" Hermione asked at breakfast the next day.

"I don't know he was in the dormitory last night. He probably just got up early and is now hiding from all of the crowds," Ron shrugged getting back to his ham.

"Shouldn't we at least _try_to look for him? He's not himself right now and who knows where he could be," Hermione continued to whine.

"Well if it worries you that much then I guess we can look around for him after breakfast," Ron grudgingly agreed. He knew Harry could take care of himself and he didn't always need a babysitter but if Hermione was worried about him then he could at least try and find his friend.

* * *

"Where could he possibly be?" Hermione asked exasperated, they had searched the whole of Hogwarts ground including the castle, quidditch field, and lake.

"Well he is pretty good at stealth, if he wanted to be found we would have found him by now, so he probably doesn't want to be found," Ron reasoned.

"I know I just can't help but worry about him. It's not like just because Voldemort is dead means that there are no more threats in the world, there are still death eaters roaming around," Hermione worried.

"You think we should start asking around? Maybe someone saw him?"

"It wouldn't be a bad idea, but I don't want to start worrying people."

"Then what would you have me do?"

"Just keep looking with me, he could be in the Forbidden forest," Hermione said already marching toward the dark and shadowy woods that sent shivers down her back. The last time she had seen someone come out of there it had been Voldemort with his death eaters and Hagrid carrying Harry's limp body. It was a terrible memory to have and yet she could not suppress it.

"Hermione that will take ages! Couldn't we ask Hagrid or someone for some help at least?" Ron said throwing up his hands. Why did she have to be so stubborn, Harry was probably fine, but he still coundnt help the nagging feeling in his gut saying that, that was not true.

"I guess we could ask Hagrid for help, he knows the forest better than anyone," Hermione agreed making her way towards the partially destroyed hut. It was still in good condition considering it had caught on fire the year before and now had the telltale signs of a wizarding duel upon it, like the rest of the Hogwarts grounds.

Hermione approached the blackened door and knocked several times upon it. No sound came so she knocked a little harder until she heard some grumbling and rummaging around.

"Who's 'ere?" a gruff voice asked from behind the door.

"It's me and Ron, Hagrid, we can't find Harry, we were hoping you would help us look," Hermione yelled at the still closed door.

"Well why didn't ya say so," Hagrid said opening the door wide and pulling them each in turn for a bone crushing hug.

"I missed you too, Hagrid," Hermione said wiping a few stray tears from her eyes. She hadn't realized how much she missed some people until she actually could see them again, it had been so long.

"I missed you too, 'ermione," Hagrid said with a hiccup. "Now why don't you two come on inside and have some tea and biscuits."

"Hagrid, we need to find Harry. We have been searching the whole morning and there has been no sign of him," Hermione said, worried.

"Oh right, he was a right mess after yesterday, there's no wonder he wanted some time to himself. Everyone's badgering him and stuff but no one actually paid attention to what he was feeling."

"We were trying to," Ron said.

"Yeah I know, Ron, it's just you didn't see him. I saw 'im enter the clearing and he was just so sad and resigned, like he was just giving up. When Voldemort actually hit him with the curse, it was probably one of the worst moments of my life!"

Hagrid stared at them with the most serious expression they had ever seen him wear. He almost started tearing up again just from thinking of the memory before Hermione distracted him again.

"Well then we need to go find him to make sure he gets through this okay. HE needs to know that we are there for him," Hermione said grabbing Hagrids paw of a hand and steering him towards the Forbidden Forest. "We have already searched all of the Hogwarts grounds, with no sign of him, so we thought the next place to look would have to be the forest," Hermione informed him.

"I think I might have an idea of where he might have gone to," Hagrid mumbled, detaching himself from Hermione's grasp and leading the way, leaving the other two in his swirling dust, causing them to have to run to keep up with his long strides.

As they hurried along the trees got thicker and thicker and closer together before they were constantly dodging braches and stepping over roots. HAgrid hadn't stopped once since they left his hut, he just kept walking; he knew exactly where he was going. He had a gut feeling that he was right, it was like Harry to dwell on the past, and this would be the place to do it.

"Hagrid where are we going?" Hermione finally asked not being able to stand no knowing.

"You'll find out when we get there," was all he said, not even turning around.

Hermione rolled her eyes but kept walking, even more anxious then she was before.

* * *

Hagrid finally came to a halt. It was so sudden that Ron and Hermione ran into him, bounced, and landed on the ground.

"Watch yourselves," Hagrid said.

"Where exactly are we, Hagrid?" Hermione asked.

"Where Harry is of course," Hagrid said frankly, gesturing toward the clearing that happened to be right in front of them.

Hermione looked up and there Harry was. He hadn't realized they were there yet and by the look on his face he wouldn't for a while. His eyes were glazed in one fixed position, unmoving, as was his body. Nothing made a sound not the critters in the woods, not even a rustle of the wind.

"Hagrid... is this...?" Ron asked, the question lingering in the air.

"Yes, Ron, it is. Its Aragogs old nest and the place where Harry died."

**Authors Note**- well there wasn't much action in this one but that's because the story is coming to an end in just a few more chapters. Remember it wasn't really meant to be much action, but angst of course. Anyways just to let you all know there will not be another long hiatus like the last time again. The most time between chapters now will be a week and only about, I believe, four to five chapters left. If you have any requests for this story, now would be the time to send them. Well sorry about the long authors note and anyways thanks for reading and sticking with me :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer**- I do not own the Harry Potter series

Harry was staring, sightlessly, into space of some unknown time and dimension. He did not feel the cool earth beneath him or the soft breeze that rustled his hair. He did not even notice the presence of three people, watching him intently. HIs brows were furrowed as if in deep concentration. He was trying to understand something, something that didn't make sense in any sane world. Why did he survive? Why, in this exact spot, did he die and then by unseen forces brought back? How is it possible? Harry was trying to figure it all out. Why did he have to be the chosen one? Why did so many bad things happen to him? Why must he be the one to bare this burden, and he alone?

The answers never came though, only silence.

He broke out of his reverie and looked around and noticed what he had not noticed before. The sun had sunk much lower from the early morning hours and his stomach gave a nasty growl like some sort of monster that haunts young children under their beds.

"Harry?" a tentative voice asked. He looked up then and saw Hermione, Ron, and Hagrid all staring at him as if he was crazy, and he may just well be.

Harry didn't respond at first, just looking at his close friends, reminding him that maybe he wasn't alone. He just wanted a moment of silence so he could just feel warmed in their presence.

"Harry, why are you here?" Hermione asked looking concerned.

"I needed answers and time to think," was his simple reply as he looked at her with innocent green eyes.

"We have been looking all over for you. Why didn't you tell us where you were going?" she asked, always the mother figure.

"I didn't think I would be gone this long."

"Harry, are ya 'right?" Hagrid asked, moving into the clearing a little more.

"I...I don't know," Harry answered truthfully as he bent his head to look at his shoes.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said, sitting down beside him and enveloping him into a hug. "We are here for you, you know that don't you?" Hermione said, tears streaming down her face.

"I just don't understand. Why me? Why am I the only one that had to survive? Why did people have to die so that I could live? What makes me so special that I should get a second chance at life? Why not people more nobler then me? Why not even Dumbledore, Lupin, Mad-eye, Sirius, or even my parents? They were all murdered, yet I am the one that survived. I came to this forest to die, Hermione, DIE. I wasn't expecting to walk out; I was ready for everything to end! I was ready to let go and meet my parents! I didn't want to live so why am I still alive!" Harry screamed, his hands fisted in his hair as he tried to understand this one concept.

"Because of love," Hermione said simply, taking his head in her hands.

"NO! It's not because of love! That was always Dumbledore's bloody explanation but it explained nothing!"

"Mate, it's all said and done, you can't go change the past, so stop dwelling on it," Ron said, sitting down next to the two.

"Ron's right, 'arry, you can't change the past," Hagrid said, joining the trio.

"But it's all I have left," Harry brokenly said.

"You have us, Harry, and don't you ever think differently, and we will never leave you, not without a fight," Hermione said, defiantly. She wouldn't lose her best friend because of Voldemort; they had already lost so much.

"I have nowhere to go, nothing to do after this. My whole life's goal has been to defeat Voldemort that I don't know where to go from here," Harry looked up at them with that same broken look, like a shattered mirror.

"You can stay at my place, mate, you know mum already thinks of you as one of us," Ron said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"And didn't you always want to be an auror?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know anymore. I think I've had enough fighting for a lifetime."

"You don't need to make a decision right now. You have time and we will support you in whatever choice you make," Hermione said. "While we are talking about the future, are you guys going to go back to Hogwarts next year?"

"I really have no idea, Hermione," Harry said as Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I heard McGonagall talking about having everyone just come back to the year they were just in, since many kids didn't even come to school, some dropped out in the middle of the year, and those that stayed didn't get the correct education. She also said something about testing students to see if they could move up to the next year if parents have a problem with it, so the end result would just be a larger first year than usual. Would you guys even consider going back; this is our education we are talking about?" Hermione asked with a pleading look in her eyes.

"I don't know if I can come back, Hermione, so many things have happened here, so much death. I don't know if it could ever be the same. Like you said we should leave the past behind us, and this might be a step in doing so," Harry said rationally.

"But you will at least consider it?"

Harry nodded and then with a glare from Hermione Ron did also.

"Now that we've had some nice heart to heart conversations, can we go get some dinner now, I'm starving?" Ron said and, as if on cue, his stomach growled.

Laughing the three friends walked back to the school together, enjoying each others company. It seemed Hagrid had disappeared sometime during their conversation, knowing that he wasn't needed at the moment.

**Authors Note**- two more chapters left and they are already written! So YAH! Anyways I would like to have you all know that there will be a sort of sequel if you would like to read it. I should have it posted a little while after this one so I can have a few more chapters already ready so people won't have to wait so long for me to write them! The story. I think, could also stand on its own, but anyways it's just a heads up and hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer**- I do not own the Harry Potter series

The next day it seemed nothing had changed. Harry still sat in the same spot, the same lost and lonely look on his face. His questions had remained unanswered, but there was no one there to answer them.

The sky was a baby blue, with the sunlight as strong as ever, a way for the heavens to try and comfort the depressed young man. None of this touched the poor soul as the gloom and murkiness of the Forbidden Forest swallowed it up. Would these feelings never end? Could Harry ever have the life he had once imagined? Could he live with Ginny and have that happily ever after? At this moment, in this time, it seemed an impossible dream, as it always had been...

* * *

"Harry, I thought you said you weren't going to come back here?" Hermione said once she had found him again, sitting in the dead fallen leaves of previous years.

"I never said I wouldn't," Harry said bluntly, crushing the dry leaves in his hands, creating a dust much the same that Voldemorts body would turn into once he was incinerated.

"Harry, you can't keep doing this to yourself. It only makes everything worse, brooding this way," Hermione said exasperated. She wanted to be there for her friend, truthfully, but sometimes he could be so stubborn in the thought that it was his job and his alone, to save everyone. She had tried to tell him that people die and sometimes there was just nothing you could do, but it never got through to him.

"I'm not brooding, just thinking."

"Well then, tell me what you are thinking, maybe I can help," Hermione said, taking a seat next to him and having an open expression upon her face.

"You don't understand do you?" Harry said sharply, though he hadn't meant it.

"Understand what?" Hermione said trying to ignore his tone.

"I had a piece of his soul inside of me! I could hear his thoughts and he could hear mine! I was one of the things we were trying to hunt and kill! HIS soul, the very person I loathe the most, was a piece of me! He tainted my very being because of an accident. An ACCIDENT, Hermione, and accident is why I am still alive..." Harry said.

"Harry..." Hermione said trying to reach out to him.

"No, there is nothing you can say or do to change that! It is a fact and it's something I'm still trying to learn how to deal with! So if you can say that you had a piece of the darkest wizard of all times soul inside of you, then you might be able to help! But since you don't you can't know how I feel, and so there is no way you can help me right now!" Harry said fuming but then took on a face of regret and guilt at having yelled at his friend. "I just need some time is all, Hermione, I don't mean to push you all away. It's just...that, this is the only way I know how to deal with this. I need to come to terms with what I...was. If I didn't I believe I would eventually go insane. So please, Hermione, please just leave me be. I won't be gone forever, just for a while."

Harry looked at the girl next to him and saw tear-filled eyes.

"When will you go?" she asked softly.

"As soon as I get things wrapped up here," Harry said wrapping an arm around her.

"Where will you go?"

"To Grimmauld Place probably, it's not like I'm walking off the face of the earth, I just want some space. Some rest and relaxation away from all the flocks of people trying to get my autograph," Harry said causing Harry to smile.

"So you really won't be going anywhere?"

"Nope, hiding in plain sight," Harry said.

"Well, you better let me come and visit you this summer."

"Well, of course, I'm not trying to hide from you guys. I'm just giving myself some space while hiding from the hordes!"

"Alright, Harry, I think I finally understand," Hermione said.

"Thank you."

* * *

Later that night...

Harry was wondering the halls of the castle, his shoes making loud clicks through the empty corridors like water dripping from a hollow cavern. No one else was up at this time of night, heck, everyone should be asleep as should he. Harry's eyes wouldn't shut though and his body wouldn't stay still. HIs mind was too restless to sleep so maybe a little mindless wandering would help.

He wasn't actually thinking about anything in particular, just...wondering. He didn't want to think about anything he was just looking forward to when he could leave the dark and dreary castle that he once called home but now houses some of his darkest memories. He was thinking ahead, like Hermione had asked of him. He would be away from the world, separating them from their savior, while also staying close to his friends, independently, on his own as an adult.

He randomly chose to turn right at the next intersection; he saw something he didn't quite expect. He hadn't realized some else was doing the exact same thing that he was doing this night. He was proven wrong, once again.

There stood George, as quiet as ever, not making a peep making him all but undetectable. He didn't look quite right. His hair was sticking up in random places, his shoulders hunched, face unshaven, eyes swollen read with a crazed look, but what really caught Harry's eye were the bottles strewn about the man.

Harry approached him and it seemed George didn't see him at all. He was looking straight at him, yet didn't actually see him.

Harry gently tapped him on the shoulder causing him to jump and almost topple over. He was unsteady and shaky just taking a few steps seemed to almost send him to the ground.

"George, what are you doing here?" Harry asked softly, trying not to startle him again.

"I could ask you the saaame thing," George slurred turning away from Harry and heading in the opposite direction.

"George, maybe you should head back to Gryffindor tower," Harry said trying to guide the incapacitated young man.

"Don't tell me what to do!" George yelled lashing out at Harry but missing by a foot.

"George, you aren't in your right mind and shouldn't be wondering by yourself," Harry tried to explain.

"NO! I am perfectly fine, now, if you would leave me be I have something I need to do," George said stumbling past Harry once again.

"George-" Harry said grabbing his arm and turning him towards him.

George snapped at him and brought his arm that wasn't holding a bottle of fire whisky, now holding a knife.

"Stay away from me, Harry! I mean it! I will kill you myself with this very knife! Now get away from me!" George screamed practically waking up half of the attendants of the school.

"No, George, I will not leave you! Kill me if you want but I'm not leaving you right now!" Harry screamed right back at him. George looked like he was actually going to do it for a second but then his face changed to one of too great a sadness.

"If you won't leave..." George said in a quiet voice. "Then I guess I just will..."

George then gripped the knife firmly and slashed it across his opposite wrist.

Before he could think Harry grabbed his hand and stopped it midair.

"You won't die tonight, George Weasley, no on my watch," Harry whispered straining from the force of holding the struggling man's arm.

"Please, Harry, I need it to end. I can't live like this anymore," George whimpered, tears forming in his eyes.

"Well then do it for Fred. He wouldn't have wanted you to waste your life killing yourself. He died for a cause and now you want to take the cowardly way out?"

"I only want to be with him again," George said outwardly crying now.

"He's still with you, in here," Harry said pointing at George's chest, where his heart was located.

George then completely broke down, sobs wracking his whole body, the knife falling from his slackened hand, falling to the ground in a crumpled heap.

A gasp could be heard throughout the hallway and when Harry looked he saw the rest of the Weasley's watching them.

"You're not alone, George, you never were," Harry said looking over at the Weasleys and beckoning them over.

If only Harry could take his own advice.

**Authors Note- hope you guys liked and the next chapter is the last chapter! Please review because you all are so awesome **


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer**- I do not own the Harry Potter series

The following morning after Georges breakdown things got back to normal, or as normal as they could be in this situation. The Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry all sat down together in the Great Hall and enjoyed a breakfast together. They, for once, were forgetting their worries and just enjoying the happiness of the moment.

George's breakdown the night before was not forgotten, but for the moment, they could focus on other things. The best medicine right now for him was just to be with family and learn how to find joy without his twin there.

After Harry had left the Weasleys in the hallway to deal with George he knew that the guy would be okay. He was in a bad time but he was strong, and though the strong could be weak at times they never fail in their true nature. Harry was still worried about him but he felt that now they were out of the danger zone and that George wouldn't try another stunt like that. That was one of the reasons and one of the Weasleys, Hermione, or himself was always with George to make sure he didn't do it again.

"Harry, Kingsley's coming over and he wants to talk to you," Hermione said tapping him on the shoulder, gently taking him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, thanks, Hermione," Harry said nodding to her and rising from his seat, slowly. He was still a little sore from his injuries, magic could only do so much, but some days were better than others and today were an okay day.

"Hello, Harry, how is you?" Kingsley said shaking his hand firmly.

"I'm alright and you, Kingsley?" Harry asked politely.

"I could be better but I've been worse," he chuckled and Harry nervously did also.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Harry asked after a brief moment of awkward silence.

"Well a number of things, but first things first. I know these may be hard subjects for you but it needs to be done. In Remus Lupins will he left you some money and a few objects that pertain to your parents. Because he has no living family members that are of age you were the next one I had to talk to about this. What would you like to do with his body?" Kingsley asked softly.

Harry stopped his nodding for a second, completely surprised by the question and unprepared.

"What about Andromeda?" Harry asked.

"Well... she isn't technically family and she wasn't written in his will and so that leaves you."

"Well, I think he would have wanted to be buried next to his wife, if that is okay with Andromeda. Do you think you could set up a meeting for me and her?" Harry asked.

"She's actually here right now going over preparations for Dora's funeral. She is right over there," Kingsley said indicating the said direction. "When you are done be sure to get the correct documents to make it official and then he can finally be at peace," Kingsley said before giving Harry one last nod and bustling away on some other ministry business.

Harry then walked over to where Kingsley had indicated and found the women in question. She was so familiar to his torturer that it brought up sour memories that Harry would have gathered forgotten. He couldn't stop them though and flashes of Bellatrix's face swam in his mind as her shrieking laughter filled his ears.

He felt the burn of his old wounds and hissed in pain. He could almost feel the blood trickling down his limbs. Somewhere in the back of his mind, though he knew that it wasn't real and tried to fight back to reality.

He gasped like he had just come out of water for air. He saw the Great Hall around him, people all about enjoying their breakfasts and chattering happily with no worries, since the Dark Lord was dead. It seemed Harry had only been in his mind for a few seconds and continued his trek towards the dark haired and heavy lidded women.

"Hello, Andromeda," Harry said once he reached her and stuck out a hand.

"Oh, Harry, it's nice to see you again," she said in a fake cheerful voice. Harry noticed her tear stained face and puffy eyes. She had just lost her husband and her daughter, the two last remaining people of her family who weren't completely crazy, well except for Teddy.

"How are you and Teddy doing?" Harry asked remembering the boy and wondering where he was at.

"We are both fine. I just sat him down for a nap a few minutes ago," she said looking at Harry with those sad light copper eyes of hers, but he could detect a hint of that motherly affection in both her eyes and voice.

"Well that's great. If I had known you both were here I would have come and seen the little tyke. I've only heard a little about him but haven't actually had the pleasure myself."

"Well, of course, I had completely forgotten. I'll let you know once he wakes up so you can meet him," she said and gestured down to a bench next to her for both of them to sit at. "I know why you came over here, Harry; Kingsley has already talked to me. I think it would be wonderful if we could have both...both of their gr...Graves next to each other. It's what my daughter would have wanted."

Harry was glad that she saw it his way, it made things a lot easier.

"That is just what I was thinking. I just came over here to see if it was alright with you," Harry said brighter than he had been in days.

"That's wonderful. I have already begun planning Dora's funeral and I can easily do it for both of them and make it combined," Andromeda said not even stuttering on the word funeral. "You won't have to worry about a thing, dear, I will take care of everything."

"Are you sure? I would be happy to help, it is part of my responsibility," Harry said feeling like he was just putting more weight on this poor women's shoulders.

"No no don't even think that. It will keep my mind off things actually doing something productive," she said waving him off.

"Well, at least let me help out with Teddy a bit-"

"Oh that was the other thing I was going to talk to you about! In their wills they put both me and you as Teddy's guardians. How would you like to do that? Do you want to do a split guardianship? We could also have it where he had a main guardian and then like once a month or weekends or something they go to the others house, but of course you don't need to take him at all if you don't want to, it could just be better if he stays with one person for now," she blabbered on.

"I would never think of laying all that responsibility on you, he is my godson and I plan to be part of his life. I don't know much about babies, but I'm willing to learn, if you could teach me. It might be best if he stays at your house for now and I'll come and visit, and once I'm able to I can take care of him and then we can go from there," Harry said creating a plan inside of his mind.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Andromeda said dead serious, she wasn't about to leave her grandson in someone's hands who wasn't a hundred percent sure.

"Positive," Harry said a hard look on his face, clearly saying he wasn't joking.

"Then it's settled. Thank you, Harry, this really means a lot to me and I'm sure Teddy will appreciate it when he's older. It also gives him a good male role model to look up too. I have only heard good things about you, Harry, and thank you for everything you have done," she said giving him a crushing hug before walking in an unseen direction.

* * *

Later that week...

The memorial service was planned for today. People from all over, friends, family, everyone who ever had an attachment to Hogwarts came to honor the dead. They also came in part because afterwards the story of the golden trio's adventure would be announced.

Harry had told Kingsley that he thought it would just be best to do the whole thing in one big blow so he could get it over with and then people wouldn't have to gather twice. Kingsley had agreed and here they were.

The sun was shining bright and the sweet smell of flowers and green grass filled the air, making a beautiful spring day, a good day.

Harry walked to the podium with Ron and Hermione on either sides of him.

"You ready to do this, mate?" Ron asked patting him on the shoulder.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Harry said.

"What about you Hermione?" Ron said turning towards her.

"Now is as good a time as any. What about you Ron?"

"Happy to get it over with and then I can go home and have some of my mums home cooking's," Ron said with a reminiscent look on his face, like he hadn't seen his mums cooking in years, when in reality it had only been a few months.

"Home sounds good," Harry said looking at both of them with a smile on his face, the first one in days.

"Yeah, yeah it does..."

**And that's the end of it! I hope you guys all liked it and thank you for sticking with me throughout my terrible writers block. As I have said I have a sequel like thingy that comes after this, for a warning it is very angsty. That should be popping up in the next month and hopefully you guys will consider reading it **


End file.
